Another Take to a Mishap
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: When Tigress returns from a solo mission ill and mute, Shifu goes to Oogway's statue for guidance. There he meets a stranger known as 'The Granter', before returning to the Jade Palace, to encounter a challenge he thought he'd never have to face again...
1. The Granter

**Chapter 1**

 _"Hey look, she's back!" Shifu was just following his student's out of the Training Hall. He looked up to see Tigress entering the courtyard. She just closed the gates as they neared her in complete silence._ She seemed a little out of breath, _Shifu thought._ I'm sure it was a bit of a struggle on her own.

 _"Master Tigress," Po and Monkey instantly stepped to the side, and watched Shifu walk towards the feline as the gates gave a small thud. "How was the mission Master Tigress?" He asked. "I'm sure the issue was sorted out?"_ _Tigress was still facing the gate, her grip firm on the handles, head lowering slightly in time with the volume of her intakes of air. A gentle breeze brushed past, and leaves rustles by their feet, but nothing but her breathing was heard coming from her lips. Shifu's ears twitched when she was standing there breathing in and out, and only when his students looked at him questioningly, his ears went flat as possible._

 _"Tigress?" Her ears twitched too, as Viper leaned to the side so she could help the feline's disoriented eyes. "Are you... alright?"_ _Her head twitched to the side, for her to watch Viper at a side glance._ _A narrow black slit was staring at her, ready to stab... before they went a big and wide a dumplings. Shifu studied this as the tiger tightened her grip on the handle as Crane took a step towards her._

 _"Hey Tigress?" He asked, wing slowly rising towards her. Po wasn't sure whether or not_ _it was a good idea for him to do that, and was about to reach out for Crane's shoulder to hold him back._

 _ _But she collapsed, and Crane caught her just in time, nearly falling with her if it wasn't for Po pulling him up, taking her, putting one of her arms around his shoulder, while Crane took the other. She was still conscious, but her legs must of suddenly given way, and her eyes were heavy as if they were the weight that kept her head hanging down.__

 _ _"Tigress?" Viper slithered up to her and looked into her eyes, alarmed. "What happened? What's wrong?!"__ _ _The Feline's lips was moving, but the words were either coming out in one syllables, stutters, or nothing at all.__

 _ _"Get her to her room," Shifu instructed. "For goodness sake Po, pick her up, and I'll fetch the healer." He watched Tigress' head hang forward while Po scooped her up and ran for the bunk house, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey not far behind him, while Crane offered Shifu to fly him to the healer. Shifu declined, telling him to follow the others. "Make sure she's alright. I'll be quick."__

* * *

It seemed like any other beautiful day in the Valley of Peace; the sun was smiling down on all doing the usual work, in the usual location, with their smiles, being their usual selves... at least, down in the Valley they all were.

You see, there was a bandit raid early yesterday morning, just outside the Valley; _really_ early, the time where the sun was still dark, but you knew dawn was coming. For our protagonists, it wouldn't have been an problem for them... if they only woke up with Tigress that morning. Even _she_ was unsure why she was up so early, but she was just meditating to pass the time. She hadn't done that in a long time. When the alarm was raised, she left to sort out the issue on a solo. Shifu asked her if it was alright for her to deal with it on her own, and the feline brushed it off as no problem, and nothing for him to worry, and went to sort it out...

She returned, fur ruffled and eyes unusually large... Shifu pushed the state of her fur off as she got a few punches she couldn't dodge, or whoever was causing trouble had a firm grip on her as she fought them off. But he never saw her eyes like _that_ before. It was _not_ normal for Tigress to come back like this. Sure she'd come back with a few bruises, or a little bit ruffed up, but nothing compared to this. This was different.

 _ _"Make sure she's alright. I'll be quick..."__

The old Master's own words ran through his head, and the thought of Monkey zooming off in the direction he saw himself running in. The primate's speed and swift leaps almost startled him. He definitely got the healer in a nick of time a lot faster than Shifu would have done. Shifu walked out of the room in silence, seeming like he was ignoring everyone around him, holding something in his enclosed fingers. No one could see it, and quickly glanced at Tigress as the doors slowly closed. Monkey stretched his neck a little to get a better view. She was motionless, eyes resting, and her arms were limp by her sides as her chest rose and fell in the speed of eternity. Her tranquil face was the only image printed in their heads once the door had shut completely.

"How is she now?" Monkey asked, twisting his hand around the opposite wrist. He nodded towards the door in case if Shifu had somehow forgotten what had occurred. The red panda looked down at his own hand, holding the cause of this mystery... or, _held_ it.

"This was holding an unknown mix of liquids." He opened the hand, and they were staring down at a small dart, which long lost it's feather at the end. Upon the sharp tip, there was an unmistakable smear of crimson red, which left a small trace on Shifu's palm. "My theory is, out of the few pieces of information of the doctor on where it was. She was kept still, and as she fought off the outcasts, one had aimed the dart, and it just took effect as she made it back to us. She may have noticed, but that will remain unclear until she's awake properly and remembers anything." He tightened his grip on the dart again. "At this duration in time, we are unsure about what the outcome will be of her, apart from whatever was in the dart is not being life threatening to her. Now, I want the village patrolled immediately, then every two hours after that. Monkey, Crane," they bowed in unison. "You'll patrol the village for now, and report any suspicion."

"Yes Master," Crane and Monkey were off.

"Viper, Mantis, you start training, you'll be next on patrol." The serpent and bug bowed and were off. Po stood still with his arms by his side.

"And me Master?" He asked.

Shifu opened the doors again, and gestured inside. "You'll keep an eye on Tigress. She may stir, and may even wake up, but she won't acknowledge anything or anyone around her until this stuff wears off, so don't overwhelm her with questions alright?"

"Yeah-"

 _ **"I mean it Po."**_

The black and white bear rolled his eyes. "I know Master, I promise." Shifu nodded, and began walking down the hall. "But Master," he stopped and turned to face his student. "Where're you gonna be? Don't we need to investigate this... stuff further?"

Shifu nodded. "That is why I'm going to meditate and hope that Oogway will send me a sign or message... For now keep an eye on her." And he was gone.

Po frowned, before walking into the room, and closing the doors slowly. "How is meditation gonna help us find out what's going on?" He muttered, before shifting to face Tigress, who stirred a little right on cue, frowning a little in possible discomfort. As his lips faded from a straight line, and as one side ticked upwards, he crept over and knelt beside her, taking hold of her paw. Her fingers scrunched up a little at first contact, but then slowly released once her face softened a little. Maybe this stuff was sending cramps through her muscles. "You're gonna be fine Ti, no need to try and wake up so quick." His eyes began to droop after a while as his other arm placed itself on the blanket. "Take your time... and take this sleep as... a... little award for your... volunteered labor..." his head found the small space on the mattress by Tigress' flank, and he too was asleep.

* * *

Shifu sat directly in front of the statue of Oogway, his volume intertwining with the silence around him. He didn't feel the threat of an attack... but unlike the serenity around him, nothing was obeying to the usual rota;

Shoulders were tense rather than loosened, his head was muddled with everything that went on earlier that morning, his eyes were having a hard time remaining closed naturally, as he had them shut tight with force... and his temper was wearing with his impatience. He immediately stood up, and began pacing back and forth. "Master Oogway," he said tiredly. "If you can hear me from your eternal peace... I ask you for help... again..." He sighed deeply. "This time, it's not to do with an unknown enemy, it's a matter within the Jade Palace. One of our students was attacked on a solo mission... I shouldn't of let her go alone." He chuckled a little. "I'm sure you are aware who I'm talking about..." He cleared his throat awkwardly in the voiceless response. "She's now in a condition that no one knows the outcome... perhaps you do?" He looked up to see the stone face of his old friend staring down at him, with a smile no one could ever forget. "...send me a sign..." His eyes quickly casted to the ground briefly, before smiling a little when a petal fell into his view along the ground by his feet... and then another, and another, and another. Shifu's eyes narrowed... while his ears picked up the sound of someone behind him.

"Red... is the first color of Spring. It's the color of rebirth... Of beginning..." His head spun around. The voice was right behind him... "sometimes... second chances work out even better than the first..." It came crawling along his neck, "because you learn fro _m your mistakes..."_ Shifu leapt into the air, Oogway's staff in hand. His eyes tried to find the voice amongst the sudden mist that surrounded him. As he landed heavily, the smoke lifted, and no one was there. He crouched low to the ground, frowning a little as his eyes scanned the area around him. The mist began to fade a little... but that was when he saw the cloaked figure. Big, bulbous eyes were staring right at him. "You can thank me later, but don't waste this opportunity Shifu," the voice said, low, but not threatening.

"Who _are_ you?" Shifu demanded with a glare.

"All you need to know me as is 'The Granter'... nothing more. But remember this Shifu- the only receipt for this grant, you will not find in a flower, nor an ancient temple. It's within yourself. "

Before Shifu could pounce, they vanished. He remained in his form for another few seconds, before straightening his posture. "Hm..." He thought aloud, before beginning to turn around. "What could they mean by-"

"MASTER!" Shifu was in his battle stance, as he noticed Crane flying his way. "Master! Monkey and I just came back from patrolling the village... something happened to Tigress..." he shook his head, wild eyed. Shifu didn't hesitate to run for the palace. When he got there, he met Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Po in Tigress' room; Viper, Monkey and Mantis were visibly distraught when they turned to face him. Po had his back to them, standing in front of Tigress' bed... which was was a glimpse of the black and red from Tigress' blanket, which Po had in his arms.

"Po?" Shifu asked. "What happened..." He looked around swiftly. "Where is Tigress?" Nothing. "Po..."

Shifu was about to step forward, but Po slowly turned around.

* * *

 **Hey all, hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Mew?

**Chapter 2**

Po was shaking slightly, unable to breath an audible word. Shifu stared in disbelief. Crane and the other stared too. Tigress was staring right back at them.

"Uh..." Viper cringed when Monkey passed out beside her, before the red panda started walking towards Po again, a lot more slowly as Po sat down on Tigress' bed. The others followed, leaving Monkey out of both non-communicative and unresponsive reach on the floor, half way outside the room. Mantis happened to be on the primate's shoulder at that point, and leapt a great length to land on Crane's hat in a clumsy effort. Po tried to stop shivering, unable to take his eyes away from what he had in his arms. A small, fluffy face with large, inquisitive eyes, as tiny fluffy paws reached out to him slowly, opening and closing automatically, all wrapped in the blanket carelessly that left the mattress beneath him exposed. Viper looked around the room, and found Tigress' usual attire on the ground in a messy heap on the floor by Po's feet. Trying to think what she could do, she quickly slithered out of the room without any detection.

"Mew?"

Crane's beak dropped. "Is this actually happening?" He said. When no one responded, he shivered slightly. _"What... who... why- how-"_ The words trailed away when Shifu stopped a foot or so away from Po, who only looked at Shifu in confusion. As for the elderly Master, he wasn't looking at anyone, only the cub in Po's arms. The younger panda was the only one who had access it his Master's face. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open, more tighter than loose.

"Whatever was in that dart... did this." Crane and Mantis glanced at one another. Po looked over Shifu's head. "We need to wake up Monkey... get Tigress uh... some actual clothes that will fit her."

"On it!" Viper came back in, slithered over Monkey, waving a few pieces of clothing in the air. "I found these in the storage room. I'll take care of it." She scooped Tigress out of Po's arms, and slithered out of the room quickly. Silence rained, and no one dared to move.

"What do we do now?" Po asked, standing up. He looked at the floor, picking up the clothing and tossing it on the bed. "We should find an antidote to bring her back to normal."

"Indeed, but it maybe a challenge." Shifu said quickly, pacing back and forth. "We need to find 'The Granter'. He caused this." He looked around to see his students looking at him like he was going mad. "None of you have heard of him?"

"I have..." Crane raised a wing. "With a voice that can't be defined as either _male or female_ , this creature, well... grants, wishes for all. Whether you have a heart of gold or steel, this thing will grant you a second chance to anyone's deepest desires..." Shifu nodded slowly.

"The question is... who's desire is he granting, and what wish is being fulfilled?" Everyone present immediately turned to Po, who stared right back innocently. "What?"

"What are you referring to panda?" Shifu asked suspiciously. Po rolled his eyes again, and stood up, motioning towards the door with an open palm as Monkey got himself back him, asking what he had missed.

"Seriously? How can you not see it?" Shifu's facade began to twist into a warning glare about his voice and attitude. "I'm referring to _you_ Master. Tigress was turned into a _baby!_ This is such a clear and obvious picture!" Crane and Mantis looked at one another, before nodding, excluding the confused primate that was showing ever greater confusion. "She's being given a second chance to have a normal childhood. She's getting a second chance to make things right with everything that has happened in the past..."

Shifu felt a little stumped. "How is this meant to help her?" He asked. "If she was given a normal childhood, she will have a different attitude and build than she has always had." He stared at Po coldly. "Have you thought this through panda?" Po's expression moved to frustration. "This desire could remold the present, usually for the worst."

"If this person knew this could happen," Crane intervened, making Shifu spin his head around in annoyance, "may have even _seen_ the consequences of it all for themselves, they probably wouldn't have done so. Master Shifu, with all due respect you deserve, we believe this event will be a good thing... for both you and Tigress. It's gonna be tough going through it again... but this is probably not only _Tigress_ who wanted this. Believe it or not..." the avian chuckled a little. "We have become a lot more open to each other... It's what... all of us want for you two as well." Shifu's ears flattened a little, and Crane's eyes grew softer with the seriousness in his voice slowly trailing away.

"Mew?" They turned around when Viper came back in, with Tigress, now properly clothed with a red silk tunic with white flowers, and brown tanned pants. Viper giggled softly as she placed the cub on the floor, with a mumble of encouragement. The cub seemed a little uncertain, sitting there in a small ball, but when she placed a slow paw in front of her, she began to crawl, getting more and more excited as she moved. Everyone watched her with big grins ready to praise... all but Shifu, who had a fond smile foreshadowed on the curious ball of fur.

Seeing her at this age was new, as he brought her to the palace when she was only seven years old... but this baby was just as full of energy as the older Tigress. Her eyes were suddenly at him, inquisitively, and she moved towards him, babbling gibberish. Everyone sensed the uncertainty of the elder Master when his smile faded, so Po stepped in and scooped her up.

"Tomorrow's a new day..." he said with a forced grin, before looking at Tigress when she clasped onto the fingers he had waving over her. "Why not start another beginning then?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait guys, I've been getting ready to go away for two weeks. I'm going to a language collage for two weeks, and there's no internet down there XD So yeah it will be a wait for the next!**

 **I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in your reviews!**


	3. First Hold

_**I was asked the setting of this story, and it's timed (now) after the third film :) Hope that cleared up things. It was due to set before, but thanks to**_ TheWhisperingWarrior **he has given me an awesome idea!** **Shout out to Whisper as well, and a massive thank you for an idea!**

 _ **Let's continue...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The next day...** there was no change as Shifu had secretly hoped. He awoke that morning to think it was all a dream... but when he heard the soft, strange wailing from across the hall of Heroes outside his room, he took precaution as he walked. His other students were sure to still be asleep, but not Tigress. Sure, she was always the first up. Sometimes, when he came down to call the Masters up for their morning training (before Po came to the palace), and Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis were the only faces he saw outside their rooms, he knew she was at the training hall, or in the kitchen eating something as he wandered by.

"Wahhhhhhh." The cries interrupted his thoughts, growing louder at each step he took. Pulling the screening open, he saw a make shift cot, and a tuft of orange fur was visible through the bars.

Shifu shuffled in quietly with his hushed tone. "It's okay... I'm here." Once he was close enough for his shadow to cast over her, he saw the cub's soft paws curled into fists, her knuckles practically stabbing her eyes as she lay stranded on her back. _No pillow, just the soft bedding_. Master Shifu had it all from Viper; the fact of babies were not to have pillows, and sleep flat on their backs, being one of them. He was clueless, as it had no effect on Tai Lung, whom he raised from when he was merely a couple of days old... and who better to talk to than his student that grew up with little sisters she helped her mother look after when she wasn't training with the Great Master Viper?

She kept on crying, but it was a lot softer now. He stared at her through the bars, and her paws came away from her eyes. _Babies couldn't cry properly. They could only produce enough moisture to keep their eyes wet and healthy..._ he knew that with Tai Lung, but hearing her was almost gut wrenching to let it pass off. His jaw tightened a little, as he stood on the tips of his toes, and reached into the cot to pick her up. His paws burrowed behind her back, and latched onto her as he slowly lifted her out. She sniffled a little, but was quiet once he was holding her properly. Comfortable for her... but awkward for him. This was the second baby he had ever held in his life, and it was almost alien to him. To hold a small, vulnerable, weak being wasn't that comfortable. Not like holding a staff or how his fist would connect with his opposite palm snugly. And to think he had to haul her around everywhere all day was tiring to think.

She was small, but it would get in the way of his teachings, and his own workouts. How was he meant to teach his students? He considered getting Po to bring the cot to the training hall, but to do that every morning was sure to annoy everyone, not to mention her cooing and ahhing being too much of a distraction. He thought about asking Po and the others to watch her while he did his own private self sessions after the fiasco yesterday, but the result seemed too misty.

Tigress stared up at him for a moment, and smiled, baring all her sharp teeth. Giggling, she reached out to paw his face while he walked out with her, but it quickly died down drastically, once he stiffly took hold of one paw. She froze, and looked at her paw in his, before looking back up at him with eyes wide and saucer like. Her mouth was in an shape of an 'o'. Shifu wasn't looking back at her. He was staring ahead, and had soon stopped walking. His arm and paw didn't move either. Feeling the cub freeze, she must of been frightened at his sudden movement. "Tigress..." He whispered, seeing the images of her in the orphanage, looking saddened and lonesome in her room... that... prison.

"uhhh... ah." Her paw began pulling away from his hold, her silky fur slipping out of his grip. "Wah..." He enclosed his hold a little tighter, and the baby squeaked in surprise. Shifu closed his eyes... until he heard her giggles again as his thumb began to caress her little paw. His focus returned to her Amber Orbs- bright and pearly- smiling back at him as her other paw patted his nose. The old man chuckled, and took off his over cloak.

He had an idea.

* * *

 _ **In the kitchen...**_

"You're saying _WHAT_ happened?!" Mr. Ping was shocked, Li was discombobulated... and Lei lei was waddling around the room, laughing as she played with the Master Tigress action figure Po gave her... and for once, she didn't have hold of Master Mantis. He, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Po were on the other side of the table, giving the two very confused men a sheepish smile. Mei Mei was there too, but very briefly- Po asked her to go to the noodle shop, and bring up his old baby stuff- blankets, toys, small furniture... anything that would have been needed, or what she could handle at once. She didn't question it, and headed down with no arguments... apart from they had to tell her what was going on when she got back. They promised her, and she glided out of the room, a string of ribbon trailing after her. Once she was out of the room, they told Mr. Ping and Li Shan what had occurred the day before, with little Lei Lei oblivious to the conversation.

"Do we _have_ to explain it again?" Monkey asked casually, eating a bean paste dumpling. "In my opinion, we gave you a clear explanation."

 _"Tigress had a baby?"_ The five students glanced at one another. "When did this happen? Who's the father?!" Mr. Ping's eyes _immediately_ fell on a certain panda. Monkey and the others turned their attention on Po, and couldn't help but grin.

"NO! She didn't _have_ a baby!" Po stammered quickly.

"Then why is Mei Mei bring up your old baby stuff for Tigress?!"

"She's doing it 'cos- _ugh!"_ Po face palmed. It was too early to argue with his adoptive father, and not while there was a child present in the room. "We all said it really clear for you! Dad-"

"Yes?" Li and Mr. Ping replied. There paused, and looked down/up at each other. "A or B?" They added.

"B- you understand what we're saying right?"

Li scratched the back of his neck. "Little Lotus- you can tell us both that this has happened. We're not mad." Mr. Ping scoffed. "Well... maybe a little. Like... she was able to hide it really well? I knew she was thin... but did she have one of those-"

"No Zhan sir." Viper replied calmly. "Also- no one _had_ a baby. Don't worry." Li and Mr. Ping nodded in what Po was hoping for- understanding. "The issue is, we need you two to help..."

"With what?" They both asked, and received heavy sighs and loud groans, which made Lei Lei pause mid-walk, and look that them, obviously puzzled...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...** Shifu was just walking up the hall towards the barracks, but when he heard Tigress' name being uttered, he retraced his footsteps and walked towards the kitchen. Tigress cooed and babbled nonsense against him- the cloak now holding her adjacent to his chest, almost like a hammock. She seemed comfortable, but squirmed a lot of the time. He looked down to hush her with a single gesture, and then his ear twitched at the sound of Mr. Ping and Li Zhan... and Lei Lei, by the sound of it. Raising a brow, he neared the doorway, and looked in to see his students, Ping, Li, and Lei Lei. The little girl was the only one to notice him, and waved at him, with a giggle. Shifu waved back.

"We need you guys to help Shifu..." Viper said quietly.

"Alright... and what has Lei Lei to do with this?"

"Um... Nothing?"

"Ahem." They all jumped, and stared at Shifu. "I'd rather not be a topic in conversation." He stated sternly.

"Master!" Po stammered. "Thank the gods! Master! Tell them Tigress didn't _have_ a baby, and I didn't get her pregnant!" Po's paws covered his mouth, and the others all froze when they saw Shifu's eye twitch. "That sounded less weirder in my head..."

"Of course you didn't... it would've taken the all the Gods to let something like _that_ occur between two different species. And no, Tigress did not have a child..."

"Then... what has this to do with Tigress?" Shifu inhaled, and untied the cloak, holding onto Tigress, oblivious to the older panda and goose she was inside. His cloak fell to the floor Mei Mei came in with a crate, full to the brim with toys and blankets.

"So people, fill me in on-" Mei Mei stopped and looked at Li and Mr. Ping's expressions, clearly weirded out. "What did I miss?" Shifu didn't have to move a single muscle. Lei Lei thought their wide eyes of hanging jaws was worth investigating, but when she saw the reason _why_ , she gasped dramatically, before having the biggest, and happiest loom she ever gave anyone, jumping up and down, and screaming at Mei Mei;

"STRIPY BABY!"

* * *

 **There you go guys! I don't know how I did it, but I got this chapter done within a day. I immediately started writing it after putting up the last chapter, and I had motivation at 1:30 in the morning! I got the scene with Shifu and Tigress done in that, and the rest was done today... I'd say starting around nineish? Anyways, have you figured out Whispers idea yet?**

 **SPOILER- Last sentence ;)**

 **Thanks again Whisper! I can't believe I didn't come up with that! I hope everyone liked it!** **This chapter is the last for the next two weeks XD I leave for the language school Sunday morning, and I have to get a few more things before hand!**

 **Anywho, see y'all in two weeks!**

 **AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. At the Table

**Chapter 4**

"How was this even possible?" Mei Mei asked curiously, as she took hold of Tigress... out of Lei Lei's reach, who giggled and babbled things like 'stripey baby! My stripy baby... gimme stripy baby!' Continuously with determination while jumping up to grasp at the baby tiger's waggling tail, laughing between her words. Mei Mei had to twist her body from one side to the other while joining Po and the others at the table, while the others tried to explain how it came to be. Tigress on the other hand was enjoying Lei Lei's attention, and was giggling hysterically, fueling Lei Lei's motivation.

"We know who did it- they poisoned her with a potion we are unsure of, and this was the result." Crane stated, gesturing at Tigress, who raised herself away from Mei Mei's tight chest hold to face him briefly, before getting distracted by Lei Lei again. Mei Mei was intrigued, but seemed to get a little vexed with Lei Lei, although being quite fond of the child, but maybe not as much as... well, the _adult_ Tigress loved.

"Have you caught the culprit yet? This..." Her looked a little confused. "Granter?"

Shifu nodded. "Yes, a creature with no distinct features. It follows a mist... but no one has seen what it truly looks like."

"Could it be a shape shifter of some kind? Like someone with the Shift Stones?"

"It's unlikely for one who has the gift of a supernatural power to bring back youth to... well, the youth." Mantis frowned at his own format of words. "Anywho, they turned Tigress into a baby... because the Granter... granted someone's deepest desire."

"Well that sucks." Monkey motioned at Tigress for the bug while the panda gave her remark, making Mei Mei to stare right down at her, the flab of her chin expanding itself. Tigress looked up at her and smiled... before cuddling into her.

"She's so cuddly!" Mei mei held her tighter without hesitation, swaying side to side to sync with her gentle humming. As for Lei Lei, she was starting to get tired of trying to get to Tigress, so she sat down, trying to catch her breath. "Why can't her adult self be like this? Then I could totally get her into makeup, and ribbon dancing-"

"If she ever woke up hugging everyone for no reason whatsoever? I'd be very worried..." Mantis didn't at Viper little hiss, but focused on Shifu, who was pacing back and forth. "Not being mean or anything, it's just not in her character... you know, hugging everyone all the time for no reason and such. It was never in her character... seriously, you tried hugging her three years ago? That spells out a death sentence!"

"We can still dream," Mei Mei muttered, before smiling down at Tigress when she started pawing at her face. "Well... what can we do about Tigress in her situation? Will she be turned back into an adult?"

"Of course... that's if we follow what the Granter wants." Crane statement firmly, making everyone turn to him. "Even though he gave us no instruction, I have a theory. Tigress is turned to a baby to have another chance at childhood... one where Shifu is more..." noticing his master's gaze on him, Crane's eyes rolled towards the ceiling. "Ya know..."

"Fatherly?" Mr. Ping suggested innocently. Shifu glared at him slightly, but Crane nodded, turning back to face his Master, gesturing towards the goose with an open wing.

"Exactly."

Po placed a paw on Li's shoulder. "This is where my dad's come in- you both had me- one for three months, and the other for twenty years after that... they have the experience you need! Right dads?" Po gazed at both his father's pleadingly.

"Of course!" Mr. Ping and Li replied gleefully.

"What about a motherly figure? Doesn't Tigress need one of them?" Mei Mei asked, in an almost 'touch wood' kind of way. Crane glanced at Mei Mei's hopeful look as she cuddled the cub who spoke just plain, spittle filled gibberish. Mei Mei noticed him, and smiled sweetly, and hugging Tigress again, but this time, the cub was almost suffocating in chin flab.

"We already have Master Viper on that..." He replied slowly, seeing the hope in her eyes slowly die and letting the cub sit on the floor. "But we want Tigress as... well, _Tigress_ she was before this... and it's she needs Shifu the most... if she wished to have a mom involved, we would've heard from that. She was fine without a mother for a long time... but we're focusing on Shifu and Tigress now... that's the most important part."

Tigress crawled across the floor towards Shifu, sitting in front the older red panda, staring up at him. He looked back down at her, watching a smile crawl along her lips, pleased to see his attention on her. Everyone's talking eventually died down, and watched the scene. Shifu's ears twitched at the sound of nothing, until Tigress laughed, and reached out for him. Knowing everyone was waiting, Shifu reluctantly picked her up again, excused himself, and left the room. Everybody in the room remained mute, up until Lei Lei ran out after Shifu to try and get at Tigress again.

"The one thing that worries me," Crane picks up after a while, wringing one wing over the other tightly, as if to rub off something from his feathers. Viper glanced at this. "Is if Master Shifu is even _ready_ for this..."

"Do you all believe he is?" Li asked softly.

"Personally I feel divided," Crane replied, balling his wings together. "That's why I'm trying to rub off my doubts."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys! When I got back from the Language school I was off again the following Friday for the weekend! I'll make the next chapter longer I promise! Hope everyone's having a good summer so far!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. The Little Boats

**Chapter 5**

Tigress curled up next to Shifu under the a cherry tree, shielded under the small umbrella like petals from the sunlight. Shifu was meditating, in the usual lotus position, inhaling and exhaling at the right time, while she stared up at him eyes swindled with curiosity, at anything and everything that moved. Her tail moved uncontrollably around her, and she tried everything in her tiny paws to catch it, and she giggled softly at each triumph, when it played dead under her hold. Lei Lei was watching with the biggest, and brightest eyes in the world, completely hypnotized by the baby, lying on her belly, head propped up with her paws.

Shifu opened one eye, and briefly checked what they were up to. Surprisingly, she hadn't moved from her spot, and Lei Lei hadn't jumped for her. Maybe Lei Lei was going to do all the work for him, seeing she adored Tigress enough, and maybe Tigress was going to be easier to handle, despite being energetic, if Lei Lei grasps hold of her attention. At least, that's what he hoped. Everyone was still inside as far as he knew, and probably still on the topic of him having to be a father again, which his brain was trying to wrap around. This challenge was almost impossible to think of the positive result...

"Master Shifu?" He opened his eyes, and Li was making his way towards them. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Master Panda." The red bear responded, before checking on Tigress again. "Of course." Li turned to Lei Lei and told her Po needed help in the kitchen. Lei Lei was reluctant about leaving Tigress, but kissed her on the cheek, and bounded off, giggling. Li sat in front of Shifu, with tea cups, a pot of tea, and a bowl of something funny looking. "What is needed?"

"My service, as Po puts it." Shifu began pouring out the tea, watching Li pull a funny face at Tigress, making her laugh as he scooped her up.

"There's no need to go through the trouble-"

"I insist it's no problem." He wiggled his fingers in front of her, and watched the little cub cuddle his hand once she caught his fingers. "Ya know? She's a sweet little thing, and of course is a beautiful little lady as an adult, she just needs to smile a bit more."

"I'm sure with this second chance that will be possible." Li noticed the lack of belief.

"Well... as I took take of Po for three months, before Ping took over, and Tigress has been changed to this exact duration, I'll assist you in taking care of her as much as possible-"

"I appreciate the offer, but I know how to take care of a child." Shifu felt his throat tighten a bit. "I... had a son from he was only a few days old." Li froze and stared at him. Shifu slowly nodded with raised eyebrows, as if to say 'yeah, take it or leave it. It's true'.

"Well... I was not informed this at all." Li coughed awkwardly. "I'm sure I should've been aware of this, but as my son is so vocal about Master Tigress, it's all her I ever hear about."

"In what way?"

Li thought about it deeply, as Tigress looked up at him as well. "The best way I can describe it is affectionate. He's a good kid, and Ping reared him well in my absence. He never has a bad word spoken about her. It's all good stuff. He really admires her..." Li chuckled. "Never mind about that. It's feeding time!" He took a deep breath, before pulling his arm up into the air, then quickly letting it dive and lightly tickle Tigress on the stomach. "FOR YOUUUUU little princess!" Tigress was not expecting it, and was laughing hysterically, possibly even more when Li crossed his eyes and made funny noises with his tongue. "And what better than oats and milk!" _That's what it was._ Shifu thought. _I haven't seen that done in years._ It was Tai Lung's favorite food as a cub. He would have bowl after bowl from the ages of two to four, before it disappeared completely. "Remember this Shifu?" The red panda snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to Li. He had Tigress sitting on his lap, held safely against him by one arm. In the other he had a wooden spoon, over spilling with the sloppy broth. "Now, we need to make sure it's not too hot-" He raised the spoon to inspect it. "Yep, we have a bit of steam... but that's an easy fix!" He gently blew on it, and then placed the spoon in front of the cub. "Open up!" She did, and took in the food eagerly. Pulling away the spoon, Li gently passed her to Shifu. "Now you do it. But just wait til she's finished."

"I know that..."

"Okay, was just making sure."

When she finished, Shifu carefully took the spoon as he was making sure Tigress was sitting right, in the way _he_ used to do it; sitting in the lotus position, Tigress sat in the space comfortably, with his leg assisting his arm to keep her upright. Li said nothing and just observed, as the spoon resurfaced from the depths of the bowl. Steam poured out of all different directions. _Hot,_ Shifu thought. He gently blew onto it, then a second and third time just to make sure. Then he brought it to the cub's mouth. She automatically opened her mouth, and gave a happy squeal when she felt the food touch her tongue. Shifu gently pulled away the spoon, and watched Tigress chew happily, as she looked back at him.

"That's it." Li said encouragingly, trying to contain his excitement. "Keep going!"

Shifu replayed his actions again. The same result. Ditto to the third and fourth time. Each time she took in the food, Li quickly clapped and cheered on through whispers, but Shifu didn't care. His focus was getting the child feed... smiling at her each time she took it in, and wiping off the bits that missed her mouth, and got onto the corners of it instead. Time was ticking by without either of them realizing. "That's it little one. Almost done... just another spoonful to go." Soon enough the contents of the bowl were close to ceasing to exist, and Tigress' intake of food was getting slower, and less enthusiastic. She watched the spoon near her, but twisted her head away from it instead. Shifu's smile was fading, as his hand directed the spoon in each direction the cub moved her head. But alas, each time the spoon moved, so did her head.

"She might be full-" Li began, but was cut off.

"No, she must finish. She hasn't eaten up until now."

"Or it might be cold. Maybe she doesn't like the taste of it cold?" Li stood up. "Tell you what, I'll take the bowl and reheat-"

"There's only a little bit left." She clamped her mouth shut. "She's-" nope. "Just being-" Nah. "A bit-" Nuh uh. "Difficult-" She finally smacked it away with the back of her paw. Li covered his eyes and turned away in what seemed like slow motion. The spoon didn't knock out of his hold, but the contents _on_ the spoon flew up, and hit him in the face with a _splat_. It was indeed cold on his cheek, and slowly rolling off his face, and landing onto the cubs tunic and arms. Shifu's eyes closed tightly at the impact. How could he have not seen that coming?

"I... told ya she was full... didn't I?" He said sheepishly, smiling innocently. But he took a step back when Shifu reopened his eyes, and looked at him angrily. "Heh... you alright?"

"Just... take her to Viper so she can get a clean tunic on."

"She's gonna need a-"

"Forget it." He stood, hoisting the child with him, and stomped off towards the Hall of Heroes. Li stood there long after he was gone.

"I hope I helped." He said aloud.

* * *

The door slammed, and everything light and fragile jiggled on whatever surface they was laying upon. Shifu sat Tigress on his bed the minute he entered his room, furious over something so little, as he gazed around the room, steam ready to come out of his ears. Tigress may only be a little cub, but she wasn't stupid. She realized that he wasn't happy. He was something a child at her age had never seen before. It was anger, and she was afraid. She curled up with the pillow, watching him dash this way and that, picking up various objects; a basin, bottles, jug of warm water, and a towel. "Away from that!" He hissed, pulling her away from his pillow. "You'll make it dirty." She was starting to shiver, but he didn't notice until she started crying. That stop him. Had he hurt her? Nope, he checked and nothing was there. It was nothing at all maybe...

But had he frightened her? Definitely. He stopped everything and held her, trying to stop her from crying. With her head resting on his shoulder, and the sloppy bits of food now getting onto his clothes, he closed his eyes, and reluctantly patted her on the back.

"It's okay..." he whispered, his large ears leveling with his head. "I'm sorry... don't cry please..." He poured the water into the basin once she started to calm down, and then quickly undressed her bare. By the time he had her in the water, and began cleaning her, but not viciously. Once she was clean, he placed a little blue boat into the water when she wasn't looking. Whimpering a little, she looked at it, and then at him. He nodded, sitting to watch her pick it up, and letting it drop into the water. She smiled at the sound of the splash, and then made the same sound with her paws, as he added a yellow and green one in too, but she only played with the blue one. They were Tai-Lung's toys, and Shifu only found them the night before. They were given to him from Oogway as an award for good behavior.

"Why not those ones?" He asked, and it was like she understood him. Smiling, she picked up the boat, and pointed at him, but at a certain part.

His eyes.

 _"Each one he earns, will add more to the previous. He will learn that these little boats will one day help each other." Master Oogways words entered his head, with a memory of a little snow leopard cub picked up the yellow boat with the blue one, and pretended they were sailing off together, leaving the green one astray._

 _"I am unable to understand where this is going." A younger Shifu said, watching the little boy as well. "The green boat was alone, while the yellow and blue stuck together."_

 _"That's because the green boat has nothing to do with teaching him. He chooses the blue and yellow to trust one another, while the green looks on to make sure destiny will set itself right. He's a good boy..." Oogway began to walk away. "But it's the blue boat that needs to guide him in the right direction..."_

Tigress looked at him, pausing mid splash. "Mew?" She cooed softly. Shifu held his head in his paws, and stared back at her, mind tormented.

"Am I able for this?" He asked aloud. No one was there to give the obvious answer. It was no longer the blue boat assisting the yellow while the green looked on.

It was now the blue boat and the brown boat alone.

* * *

 **Hope you like it everyone! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Also it's my birthday today (29/07) so I thought I should have finished and sent this chapter out now!**

 **Chapter 6 coming soon!**

 **Ciao!**


	6. Night Two

**Chapter 6**

When the sun had long left it's post, and disappeared from the sky to let the moon and the stars glitter up the sky, Li and Mr. Ping knocked on Shifu's screening, with a bowl of noodle soup in his wings. Li had a basket in his arms full of a pillows and a thick blanket. "Master Shifu? Are you in there?" Li thought it was a bit of a silly question for the goose to ask. It was obvious the Master was in there; a candle flickered within, and a unmistakable shadow was behind the fabric. What she shadow was doing, he was unsure... but you must of caught on the the line of his point by this stage. "We have food for you."

"And Tigress too," Li summoned a bottle out of the blue. There was a movement from behind their barrier. A soft voice told them to come in, and their feet automatically followed that volume too. Inside, they found the old red panda sitting on his bed, holding a quiet cub against him. She wasn't asleep, but her mind was entirely focused on the little blue boat. Her head looked like it was against his chest a little awkwardly, but she seemed happy there, seeing she didn't make a sound. Her fingers gently tapped the nose of the boat, and she gave a hushed, but audible 'oooo' every once in a while. Shifu was watching her, paying no attention to the goose and panda.

"Is she hungry?" Li asked, shaking the bottle. It was like a bell, because Tigress looked up at the same time as Shifu. "I'm sure she is..." He passed the bottle gently into Shifu's hold.

"And for you, father of the year-" Ping presented the bowl of noodle soup. Shifu thanked him, and asked him to place the bowl on the side table. "I'll check on the others to make sure they're being fed. Is she sorted for a bed?"Shifu nodded, and pointed to the room across the way. "Uh... may be she'll be better off in here with you? In case she needs you! Little Lotus just had a basket padded with pillows and blankets in my room when he was little and he was fine," Li lifted the basket proudly, before sitting it on the floor.

"Ditto to when he was in _my_ care as a baby, with a spare bottle by the bed in case he got hungry."

"I'm sure she'll sleep through the night," Shifu sat the bottle beside him. "She hasn't slept since her feed."

"But she's certainly grown."

"Pardon?"

"Doesn't see look a bit bigger than this morning?" Mr. Ping tilted his head so much to the side, he nearly fell over. There was no way Shifu could deny; the cub had definitely grew a little since he last saw her that morning. "What have you all been feeding her?"

"All she had was oats and milk, plus tofu cubes that Po dropped by earlier on after dinner." She was sitting up to reach for the bottle and- darn. She was a little heavier, and looked like she had grown a bit. Shifu was bottling up the fact that he didn't noticed her growth. How could he have gone on through the day without knowing? The boats were in his head the entire time Tigress played with them, and sitting in his hold.

"And how was she eating the cubes? She didn't hit them away either did she?" Li asked.

"No..." Shifu sighed heavily. Man he was doing that a lot. "I was just impatient with her... I was too harsh..." Shifu's ears flattened when he felt Li's paw sat on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's gonna be tough Shifu... it'll be alright. It's just you experiencing the time of a first time father again is all." He gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "I think it's been a long day... maybe just feed her and then get some shut eye?" The black and white bear yawned on cue. "I know I need it... but that's normal. Night Master Shifu."

"Good night Master Panda, and you too Mr Ping." They two men bowed to him, and backed out of the room, slowly edging the screening back to it's original place. Shifu waited until their silhouettes were far from his sight, and then hoisted Tigress up to his view. "Better feed you now." He said, his serious face seemingly comical to the baby. She giggled as she reached for the bottle greedily. She was about to let it all down the hatch, but he took hold of the bottle. "Not like that! You'll be sick." Placing the bottle at a comforting angle, he neared the top to her mouth, and she welcomed it, and took her time. He watched her in silence, as her eyes grew heavier at each gulp. It was empty by the time her eyes were threatening to close and remain that way, but he held her in a way that they were chest-to-chest, and her head was over his shoulder. He then began to rub her back, her head lolling a little. He didn't stop until he heard a burp, small, almost ladylike, but cute. "Now, time for some sleep..." He placed her on the bed, and dragged it over beside his...

Only to realize she was fast asleep, curled up in his duvets, purring happily. He froze at the sight, hoping he didn't make a sound to wake her up. _Well,_ he thought. _I shouldn't risk the threat of waking her up by maneuvering her..._

He tiptoed over to the cupboard, and pulled out a blanket, and quietly took the one on his bed off. He laid on the floor, quietly ate his own dinner, blew out the candle, and then laid down, and sure enough, he too was in deep slumber.

* * *

 **Hope you like it everyone!**

 **Sorry for the wait! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks so much for the birthday wishes people! I got spoiled rotten by my friends and family, but what stood out was that one of my closest friends gave me a card that she poured her heart and soul into it. We had a rocky past, but it's so alien to me now to think about it! It was such a heart warming high light of my birthday, and it makes me grateful for who I am, and who is really there for me :-)**

 **Anywho happy reading! Next chapter should be up soon.**


	7. Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 7**

Sleeping was a lot more peaceful, but Shifu was unsure for the reason it came to lack in what the night before gave him. Whether it was the feeling he made some sort of progress today, or to hear Tigress sleep peacefully next to him in her basket gave his heart and mind some ease.

They were the only two bodies in the room for the time being, but Shifu knew Po had dropped in to see how everything was going, with Monkey and Mantis along for the ride, but the three knew to leave when they found the two sleeping soundly. Shifu's ears soon got to the point where he could analyse who was coming;

Monkey's was padded, Mantis was a tiny tap with a small sound that he couldn't make audible with his mouth or words, and Po... of course, made the ground slightly shake when he walked, and when he ran, you could feel his footsteps vibrate through your body.

 _"Must have been a long day for the both of them," Mantis uttered._

 _"Yeah, usually Shifu is the last to sleep and the first to wake." Monkey replied happily. "Now it's the other way round- first to sleep and last to wake."_

 _"But things are different now that he's retired. He has more time for himself and Tigress..." Shifu recalled his ears flicking when Po snook by to pick up his dinner remains, and tip toe back out. "The situation is most likely to be tiring... he's doing great, and in no time, everything will be back to normal..."_

They left after that... and Shifu got up to check on Tigress again. She was almost dead to the world, metaphorically speaking of course. Cuddling the blue boat, she slept soundly, comfortable and warm under the blanket as she curled up in a small ball. He smile down at her, his paw slowly reached down, to let his fingers brush against her cheek. She stirred at his touch, and one eye opened. It was a mix of annoyance and tiredness, but it slowly melted when she realized it was him.

"Sorry." He said softly. "Just checking up on you..."

Satisfied, he went back to bed and was soon dead to the world himself (also metaphorically speaking).

* * *

Knowing he was near, the little cub felt secure. She would open one eye every once in a while, before fall back to sleep, happy to see he was right where she found him. Maybe not in the same position as the last time, but he was still there nonetheless.

This time, when opening her eyes to look at him, she spotted a black shadow hovering over her, mute. It moved above her like a desolate stream, until it began to descend like rain drops in slow motion. There was a cold breeze in the room, and it waved over her cheek and paws. There was a hiss crawling into her ears, and she started to mewl softly. The mist swept over her eyes, and she rubbed her eyes quickly. When her eyes opened again, she saw a face; or at least an outline of one, yet still unidentifiable. "Shhhh..." They whispered, as Shifu stirred a little. "It's alright... I won't harm you... I'm here to help..." A black, faded finger drew an 'x' on her head gently. After the final flick, the cub was once again asleep soundly, and they tucked her up, they were turning to leave, but then waved over its fully body over the basket, before flying out of the window, into the night.

Moments later, a tentative paw rested on the window sill, and wide eyes watched them leave outside the window.

* * *

 _"Shifu..."_

 _He didn't stir._

 _"Shifu... wake up."_

 _He moved a little, but not enough to wake... that was when the sound of a child crying rang above him. That got Shifu up in an instant. He jumped up, and ran to the basket; it was empty, and then so was his bed. He thrashed the blanket about, from one side of the basket, to the other, before ripping it apart. The blanket went one way; the cushion beneath it went another, before the basket was thrown against the wall. It didn't break chip, but he was ready to tear his room apart._

 _"Relax." He spun around, and there he was. "She's safe."_

 _"What did you do with her?!" Shifu demanded, crouching into his stance._

 _"Nothing dangerous." The Granter's hands met under the long draping sleeves. "I just wanted to praise you."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"The approach you did today. Over cloak to a baby carrier... cute. Feeding her- brought a tear to my eye. Moving her into your room... beautiful." They raised their head a little, so Shifu you see a black nose, and grey fur surrounding it. The mouth was nowhere to be found, and neither were the eyes. "But your still holding yourself back... and that little... outburst, we could call it? Unwise. You can do_ so _much better Shifu." The nose disappeared back under the cloak. "Let down the reins, before things have to get drastic."_

 _The Granter started to float back towards the window, and next thing Shifu knew, he was gone again..._

* * *

Shifu sat up, rubbing his eyes viciously. Due to sitting up quickly, he felt light headed and fell back onto the pillow, only to feel the sun warm up his face. He glared at the window for a bit, before sighing, and sitting up again, at a slower pace. Holding his head in his paws, in a way that his eyes were closed against his palms, he swung his legs over the side of his bed, and stood up.

"Morning Master She-foo!"

* * *

 **Sorry if this seemed rushed guys! But I was drying to get something out to yous before I start school... big year this year. I have big exams next June, and they kinda level out my destiny to whether or not I go to college XD**

 **If I don't do that much updating, you'll know why (if your reading this A.N :))**

 **Ciao!**

 **Chapter 8 coming asap!**


	8. Spots

**Chapter 8**

That morning, no one was _completely_ ready to see what had unfolded, as Shifu said nothing until they arrived in the kitchen for breakfast...

Po was cooking a lot slower, his paw firm on the spoon and portrayed himself more methodical, looking less flashy, and more careful. Crane was slowly making tea, eyes focused in one direction, and not moving any other parts of his body. Viper, Monkey, and Mantis were sitting at the table, staring at the other end. Shifu was sitting there acting like nothing is... abnormal. A little, perky form beside him, looked around curiously, legs swinging back and forth eagerly.

She smiled excitedly when Po eventually finished breakfast, and waited until it was on the table. "Can I eat it now?" She asked.

Po smiled nervously. "Of course..."

"She must wait until others have their breakfast too." Shifu corrected, making Tigress pause in the middle of moving her tiny paw towards the spoon. It was porridge for breakfast; with a selection of many berries and nuts, as well as honey to put in it. The sight and smell of the food alone made everyone's stomach growl and cry out, so Po quickly dished up the rest quickly. The whole time, Tigress slowly pulled her arm back, before she was granted consent to dig in. She snatched her spoon and held it over her head, tongue sticking out the side of her mouth excitedly, right before her white fangs materialized between her lips.

A small paw reached out for the honey pot, interrogating it slowly while Po assisted her with the berries and shredded nuts. A swift sprinkle, and a small spoonful of honey later, she had her first spoonful.

"This is _delicious!"_ She cried in enthusiasm. Her lips smacked together to prove so, getting a bit of honey on her arm. She went to swipe it off. "Maybe I should put less honey in next time though..." She giggled a little as her free paw opened and closed, once up to the simultaneous level with her shoulder. There, everyone could see the honey gluing her fur together, and the small sound it made. "It's a little sticky though..." Viper was just getting up to get her a napkin, but the cub got off her chair a lit quicker than the serpent. "No it's okay, I'll do it." She slipped off the chair, and walked towards the counter, picked up a clean flannel. She gave an exaggerated 'bleh', wiping around her mouth, and then another on her paws. "I don't think I like honey anymore..."

"Aw!" Po claimed in offence. "What did honey do wrong? It's delicious!"

The cub wrinkled her nose at him. "It's too sticky... and messy."

Shifu smiled. _I remember this moment._ He thought fondly. _She took a disliking to honey because it was too sticky... she_ hated _that clamped feeling on her fur, and it was annoying, and back then quite sore brushing out the sweetened knots, in which had a bitter, painful process to go through. He could recall hearing the frustrated grunts and the cuss words cut short, and made out in different, more innocent, age-appropriate words... I asked her the same thing Po did... that was the answer I got._

"What are we doing today Master Shifu?" The cub question, full to the brim with eagerness once she sat back down. "Is there more to learn about the Wang-Dao-Gong-Twist?"

Shifu was about to reply, but when the two realized the silence of both voices and cluttering of the cutlery, they both turned to see the other Masters watching them. Po was about to welcome a spoonful of pure honey in his mouth, but it was staring at Master Shifu, letting the golden, organic nectar slowly drip over the spoon's rim, dripping onto the table. Viper was leaning slightly over the table, looking at him intensely, Mantis sitting on the table close to her with the same expression, and Crane and Monkey sat back (Crane looks like he sitting down) mouths shut, eyes wide, and straight at him, everyone tilted their heads to one side in unison.

"What?" Shifu asked, as the cub looked up at him, close to expression the same expression of shock as the others, but she seemed a little weirded out by their simultaneously processes.

"Tigress knows the Wang-Dao-Gong-Twist?" Mantis asked, crawling along to table towards the master. _"Already?"_

"Yes..." Shifu replied, raising a brow. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing..." Viper said as sweet as she could muster. "It's..." She glanced at Po. "Just... a bit... early? To teach her that?"

Shifu got down and brought his plate to the sink. "Not at all." He stated. "She's a quick learner." Tigress smiled proudly. "If she could get through the first stage of basic training within the first six months of her being here, why not keep going?"

"And I've been here two years... remember?" Tigress looked at the others with so much innocence, they were nearly stuck for words. "I was here before any of you."

"That's true." Crane smiled at her, playing along. "And you're doing very well! I wasn't able to do the Wang-Dao-Gong-Twist until only _last_ year..." That part was true.

Shifu nodded. "Indeed, and now she'll be working on some more... come along Tigress."

"Yes Master!" She put her dish in the sink, and bounded outside after her Master.

"Have fun!" Monkey called.

"Just be careful Tigress!" Mantis said after, but then he paused in slight fear. "Who knew I would _ever_ say that to her..." Everyone looked at him, and then had the same thought, and watched out the window.

* * *

The little cub walked behind her Master, breathing heavily as they made it up the steps, into the courtyard. "So Master... what's the next move I'll be doing?" She asked.

"I'll have to think about it... we have the Spinning Phoenix kick or the Butterfly-Jab..." To think about these various things, it was hard for Shifu for once when he came to teaching her another move. He always had one planned after she successfully gained a new move for the next day. But how was he meant to know that she was going to turn from an infant, to a much older cub?

The cub's ears flattened a little. "Which one is easier...?" She asked quietly.

Shifu spun to face her so quickly, Tigress nearly jumped. "What?"

"Which one is easier?" She repeated the question, paws slowly curling up by her sides.

"Why would you ask that? Nothing is easy." Shifu cleared his throat and got into his battle stance. "Now, we can do the Phoenix kick first..." _I definitely taught her this when she was around this age,_ he thought confidently. "Now, you get into your stance, and I'll show you."

Tigress gulped nervously. "But only-"

"We'll discuss later!" Shifu snapped. "Now- stance!" The cub immediately leapt into her pose, eyes on the ground. "Look forward-" She looked straight ahead. "Now the key to mastering the Spinning Phoenix Punch is balance, focus, and speed. Your eyes are on the target..." He saw the target- a pile of wood that Po was meant to stow away for winter. "I'll start- so my target is the pile of wood, so-" he fixed his stance in the right direction. "So you focus..." he narrowed his eyes. "get ready..." He lowered towards the ground, not losing his composure. "And when the time is right..." He jumped like a lively spring, and the force of leveling his leg sent him in the desired direction. Tigress stared in awe, as he body began to spin flawlessly. She almost felt dizzy looking at him, but he crashed through the pile without any effort. Wood was driven into every direction possible, and the cub jumped out of the way in time before one knocked her over.

"Woah..." she said, obviously very impressed. "You really think I can do that... _now?"_

"If you do, that's quite impressive. But it took me a while to master it, just like it does to apply it in combat... but everyone's different..." Shifu told her to collect the wood, and she did it without a second thought, even putting it all back in the same pile without being asked. "Now, you give it a try."

She went back from eager to nervousness in a snap. "O-o-o-okay..." She walked back to the same spot she stood in very slowly. "I'm ready..." she didn't sound convincing, but she crouched into her stance.

"Focus..." she narrowed her eyes just like him, but her ears flattened across her head. "Get ready for the attack..." she crouched down. "And..." before he could say anything more, she jumped, and started flying towards the wood. Her foot was out, and her form was perfect... but when she started spinning, things start getting out of hand.

"Ah!" She crashed into the target, and Shifu slightly cringed at the impact. When the wood started rolling towards him, he ran to check on her. She held her head under the not-so-neat pile of wood, and when he pulled and pushed every ounce of it off of her. He could tell her tears were at the point of falling, when he pulled her up.

"What happened?" He asked.

She sniffled a little. "Didn't you see? I failed... again..." She sat herself down on the exact spot she stood on, pouting a little. "I can't do _anything_ right..."

Shifu frowned a little, but reluctantly sat down beside her. "Tigress... no one gets it right the first time... I've told you this... haven't I?" He was questioning himself too.

"Yeah... but he always got it right after the second try-"

Shifu looked at her funny. "Who?"

"You told me to never..." she began to whisper. She sounded afraid, and he wanted to put his arm around her, but something was pulling him back.

"Tigress..." he place his paw on her shoulder. "Who is 'he'? You can tell me."

She watched him for what felt like a matter of minutes, but she soon gave him an answer.

"Spots always got it right."

* * *

 **SUP! Finally got back around to finish and upload! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Digging Deeper

**Chapter 9**

Shifu sat on the steps outside the training hall, his eyes constantly on Tigress, Lei Lei, and Po playing together in the courtyard. The wood was cleared, along with the elder panda's focus on training for the rest of the day. The tea beside Shifu was growing cold, but he still drank it back like water, not matter the taste. Po was giving Tigress a piggyback ride, with Lei Lei laughing, and toddling around after them, just so she didn't look left out.

He spun around, with her squealing and laughing hysterically during the whole thing. He then paused, and then sat her on his shoulders, and then Lei Lei had enough room to leap up and join the fun. Then the two were laughing and squealing joyfully as he made flying noises, and even intimidating Crane's _'Caw caw!'._ Luckily the avian wasn't there to scold and defend himself, saying he never made that noise in his life, as he has done before. But this didn't matter to the girls, because they were having too much fun with Po.

It lifted some weight off Shifu's shoulder for now. Lei Lei being a bit clingy to Tigress still, but having them both slightly pulling at him was tiring. The most exhausting thing is the fact that Tigress spoke to Shifu about _him._

 _"Spots always got it right."_ She spoke in such a way she was in pain, and looking at her now, he could comprehend the look in her eyes; the brightness was still there, and so was her small, loving gleam for all the vibrant things in life. But she was still small when _Spots_ was here. He took a shining to her... _Spots,_ I mean. Strangely enough, Shifu could recall the leopard, who was about eighteen at the time, watching the little cub wander in, and interact with her that day.

* * *

 _"What did you bring home for dinner Master?" He asked. Shifu shook his head with a smile, a paw on the suddenly shy, quiet girl's shoulder. She was staring at him intensely; this guy was_ huge. _Towering over her, and Shifu... and from her perspective, he was probably as high as the ceiling in the Hall of Heroes, where they all were at this point in time. She blinked once, and Tai Lung had his attention on her. Oogway entered the room, but made sure he didn't bring attention to himself. "Is this it?"_

 _She blinked in confusion. "You can't eat_ me." _She insisted this statement like he had no idea. "I don't know what I taste like, but I don't think I'd be delicious..."_

 _"Hmm... I have quite an exotic taste girl..." She swallowed slowly, the spit crawling down her throat very slowly, as Tai Lung raised an eyebrow at the his first movement; he knelt down to be at the same eye level as she was. "I guess you win in that argument small fry." He took a hold on one of her arms, and inspected it like a dumpling speared on a chop stick. "Mmmm, quite right old girl- your far to skinny."_

 _Tigress furrowed her brow, but her heart stopped running; Shifu could see the normal rise and descend of her chest. "You're not going to fatten me up are you?"_

 _"Well we could..." Shifu remembered the look of horror on her face, but Tai Lung just smiled at her and ruffled the fur on the top of her head. "But you're a warrior in the making, starting now... what's your name?" He stood up on the last part of his sentence._

 _"Tigress..." She said quietly, before adding quickly; "And yours?"_

 _"Soon to be **Master** Tigress..." he frowned, pretending not to like it at all, but Tigress fell for it, and looked at her new shoes in shame. They were new training shoes that Shifu had bought her, and as soon as she slipped them on, she felt like a master already. They were just like Shifu's, and she noticed Tai-lung had the same too. Seeing him acting so well, she felt like she was only intimidating them. "I guess it'll be a ring to fit the finger once you get better... and me? I'm Tai-Lung..."_

 _"Tai-Lug- Tai, Tai..."_

 _He smiled, bowing to her. "Welcome, little sister. You can call me Spots." He lifted her up and sat her on his shoulders, and gave her an extreme piggy back, and climbed up the nearest pillar. She clung to him out of fear, but once he stopped and coaxed her to open her eyes, and she forced herself to look and wave at Shifu, seeing everything from a new perspective. "Don't worry, you're in the safest of paws now, and I'll always have your back..." She looked down at him, legs dangling, raising and falling every time he leapt from one pillar to the next. Shifu watched with a pride, feeling the sun light on his back._ _But there was a slight chill crawling along his neck, when he looked up at Oogway..._

 _Who was sombre._

* * *

"Master Shifu?"

Shifu turned, and Mr Ping was beside him with a bowl of noodles, and two cups of tea. "May I sit with you?" The older panda just gestured to the space beside him, and the goose sat slowly, the tray close to his chest. The tea cups clattered, and the bowl near slid off. Fixing it all up, Ping took his cup, and then place the tray on Shifu's lap. "I figured you'd be hungry."

"Thank you Mr. Ping." Shifu replied tiredly, dragging his paw along his eye tiredly.

"How're things?" Mr. Ping took a sip of tea, his wings wrapped gently around the cup, welcoming the warmth that bounced off the rim.

"Fine. It's just a re-run of teaching her moves and tactics..." More was going to roll off her tongue, but his stomach twisted at the minor thought of what she had said. "Spots..."

Mr. Ping blinked in confusion. "'Spots'?" He chuckled, which triggered Shifu to shift his attention from his paws to him. "Is that what she used to call you when she was little? You know, because you have the rings around your eyes...?" Mr Ping didn't sound so sure at the end of that sentence, but he kept on smiling, almost enough to force Shifu to copy him.

"No... it was what she called... Tai Lung, when she was little." Shifu spoke softly, making the Goose behind him almost have a dramatic double take, however he sat tight as if to sense the Master had more to add on. "She had trouble saying his name... it wasn't a speech defect... but didn't we all have a name or word that we had trouble saying?"

Mr. Ping laughed. "That's true! Mine was 'noodle'." Shifu paused mid-sip, and blinked at the old goose beside him in disbelief. "What? I had a lisp!"

"A lisp only occurs with the letter 's'... not with a word such as, 'noodle'."

The goose frowned. "I'm must be mixed up... but there was a word for this thing I had. But still, I couldn't say it til I was ten... but that's beside the point!" She leaned towards Shifu. "I didn't know Tigress was around when _he_ was here too."

"She was, only a few days before everything unfolded." Shifu's eyes ascended to the darkening sky, before calling out to Po. "You'll have to bring Lei Lei home soon."

Po stopped spinning around, clumping slowly to a halt, when the two girls expressed their inner emotions with a saddened 'aw'. "Will do Master, is Tigress allowed come?"

The little cub looked at the panda pleadingly. "Please Master! I promise I'll do better in practice tomorrow..."

Shifu smiled. "Alright... she can go."

"Yes!" Po and Tigress said in unison.

"But you both must be back quickly."

Po frowned. "Of course there's a catch to each dealing..." He chuckled after. "But it has to be done! Right little Masters! AWAY!" And he galloped out of the gates, with Tigress and Lei Lei clinging on for deal life.

"Don't bring her back late!" Shifu reminded him.

"I won't!" Said the mighty Dragon Warrior's faint voice, before his equally as mighty footsteps galloped out of both Shifu and Mr. Ping's hearing reach. The old good waited a few seconds in the silent, light breeze that floated around them, before turning back to Shifu.

"How was she after the turns of events?" His mind was still wrapped thickly around the situation with Tai Lung.

"At first she was unsettled, waking up in the middle of the night, screaming that he was in the bunkhouse. At first I did believe her, and sat outside her room for two nights after that. After nothing happened, I left it at that, and she seemed to leave it too, because she tried to act like nothing ever happened after that... but after she mentioned Spots? That's something I missed."

"Emotionally?"

"No- never." The panda replied stiffly. "I was blind... there's a chance she's been comparing herself to him for _years..._ probably telling herself all the imperfections she thinks she has, only because _he_ was somewhat perfect..." Shifu lifted his paw to hold his heavy head, thinking of any time he walked away, and left her to train alone. Would she have said anything to tear down her walls of courage? It may have built her confidence, but her mind was damaged to the point that she has to look at her herself everyday, with the shadow of Tai-Lung growing larger as the years passed. She was so small and frail when it happened.

"Maybe..." Mr Ping whispered softly after a few moments of unflavored silence. "You can discuss this with her?"

Shifu turned to him, but said nothing, while Tigress and Po came back in. She was looking a little worn out as Po held her in a piggy back ride. One arm was lolling limply over his shoulder, and the other was tucked under his neck, with her head against the back of his. He was smiling while walking slowly towards Shifu and his father.

 _I should've done_ that _a long time ago..._

* * *

 ** _Sorrrry so so so sorrry!  
_**

 ** _I've had so much going on lately school is going to kill me with stress... I can feel it '_'_**

 ** _My school gives me monthly tests now and it's not necessary for my year- we are sitting big exams and they're stressing us over these supposed 'little' ones every month now too?_**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you like it guys!  
Review!_**


	10. Night Three

**Chapter 10**

"Master?" Her voice was little and timid, entering from behind him in the still air.

"Yes?" He turned slightly. She stood by the doorway, paws latched onto her arms, staring at him intently, maybe because she had nothing else to do, or she was afraid to say or do something he may have scolded her in the past.

"Are... are you still angry at me?"

"Angry?" He smiled a little. "Over what?"

"Me mentioning... him?" There was a sharp inhale of air after her sentence, and she immediately shut her eyes then, forming small tight fists. "I know it is not allowed..."

Shifu sat on his bed, and let his paw softly touch off the space beside him. Tentatively, Tigress crept over, climbed up, and sat beside him; no nestling against him, no holding of the paw, and he gave no invitation. "I'd rather you being able to talk to me," he said softly. "Rather than you holding these things in." The little tiger's ears flickered once or twice throughout his words, but she didn't look up at him until his took his pause. Furthermore, it was more of a reluctant move; Shifu felt that she did that because she had to, instead of wanting to. "You need to know how important it is to talk."

"But-"

"It doesn't even have to be me you talk to." He named off all the other people she could talk to. "You also have Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Zeng the Messenger-"

"Sir Zhan and Ping?"

"Yes."

"Mei Mei?"

"She's a nice girl."

"Lei Lei?"

Master Shifu had to think about that for a second. "Ummm... maybe not. She is lovely, but she probably wouldn't... understand."

Tigress gave a quiet 'oh'. "I see." She added slowly, looking down at her lap. Her legs rocked back and forth a separate times, unsure what to do next. The sun was slowly beginning to drown in the distance, behind the closed window. Shifu made his way over, and opened the windows, and before he knew it, his room was bathing in the glorious, warm glow. He stood there for a moment, taking it in greedily. His paws still had hold on the shutters, and the whites in his fur embraced the sun set, feeding the not so colored parts of his face with a tinge of orange. "Master..."

"Yes?"

Her eyes moved up from her lap, without the feeling of being forced. "Can we try the move again tomorrow? The one from today?" She sat with a pensive look for a second, before piping up. "The... Phoenix kick, was it called? I know I can do it..."

Shifu smiled and chuckled a little. "Yes," he picked up the little blue boat, and placed it gently into her paws, "and of course."

* * *

Po and Li were able to get the basket out of Shifu's room later that night, and instead of putting a spare bed and laying it out in his room, Shifu thought it would be best for Tigress to start staying in her room again, due to unexpected... changes. Tigress was reluctant at first, but when Viper pulled her aside, and said that she would show her how to do basic make up and ribbon dancing after dinner, she quickly accepted the idea; and good thing too- Po noticed Shifu had a sore back; the low, stiff grunts and the simultaneous shuffle the old panda tried to hide failed him miserably. Shifu didn't have to say it, but this was due to sleeping on the cold, hard floor the before, and Po may a bit of an imbecile at times, but he noticed all the little things to make others happy...

The thought of feeling a more comfortable surface was pure bliss, as he walked in to find Tigress already asleep;

She was still holding the little blue boat, against her chest like it was the most dearest thing in her life. There was a ribbon on the bedside table, and a small little box in what he assumed was make up given from Viper.

He crept towards her slowly, holding his breath once he was inches away. Stirring in her sleep, the little tiger turned this way and that, and when Shifu whispered 'I'm here', she was calm almost immediately, as if his voice was a soothing melody that helped her sleeping soundlessly.

"Master Shifu?" It was Po; holding a cup of tea. "Thought you'd fancy some..."

"Thank you." Po tiptoed in, sitting on a stool close to Tigress' bed, watching the sleeping form with a soft smile. "She was so cute a little kid..." he chuckled softly. "What happened?"

Shifu shot him a complexion of shock, before he too chuckled. "Her destiny to grow and morph into a beautiful young warrior was set to take place..." His paw reached out and gently brushed his fingers along her head.

Po looked around. "A very neat and tidy Master might I add." Everything remained untouched since all the mayhem took place; no one in the Valley has seen Master Tigress in her state now, and he has heard of some villagers echo their concerns about her absence. Mr. Ping miraculously kept quiet about the whole scene, and with Li's help they only told villagers that she was on a mission on the Dragon Warrior's behalf.

"Yes..." Shifu's smile grew warmly. "To think that she changed from this frail little thing, determined to do her very best..." Po watched Shifu's movement slowly reduce its speed, until his paw was hovering over her sleeping form. Turning to look at his face, Po noticed his entire arm was shaking, and that his face was twisted into discomfort and pain. "Tigress..."

 _She watched him for what felt like a matter of minutes, but she soon gave him an answer._ _"Spots always got it right..."_

"Master?"

 _"Mmmm, quite right old girl- you're far to skinny."_

 _Tigress furrowed her brow, but her heart stopped running; Shifu could see the normal rise and descend of her chest. "You're not going to fatten me up are you?"_

 _"Well we could..." Shifu remembered the look of horror on her face, but Tai Lung just smiled at her and ruffled the fur on the top of her head. "But you're a warrior in the making, starting now... what's your name?"_

 _..._

 _She clung to him out of fear, but once he stopped and coaxed her to open her eyes, and she forced herself to look and wave at Shifu, seeing everything from a new perspective. "Don't worry, you're in the safest of paws now, and I'll always have your back..."_

 _..._

 _There was a slight chill crawling along his neck, when he looked up at Oogway... w_ _ho was sombre._

"Master..."

"Yes?" Shifu turned towards Po. "Is something wrong Po?"

"I was just about to ask _you_ that..." The younger panda chuckled. "You seem a little... unsettled? Is everything okay?"

He exhaled deeply, long, and exhausted, hold his head in his paws almost hopelessly. "I don't know..." Peeling the palms away from his eyes, his continued to carefully fix his stare on the concerned panda. "Am I doing more wrong than I am doing right?" He asked, instantly feeling woeful and pathetic. "I don't know what I'm doing..." He looked up, staring out the window. That figure was back; back to give him the answer... only to vanish in a small cloud of smoke, but those eyes were were in front of him, a-lined with the stars that simmered in the calm and peaceful twilight. "Am I going in the right direction?"

There was short pause then he expected. "I think you are Master, don't worry." Shifu's ears picked up his ex-students voice. Turning his head to meet his large, kind green eyes, Po gestured towards the door, with his finger upon his lips. Granting himself the access to nod once, Shifu quietly made a moved towards the door, passing through backwards so he could watch Tigress' sleeping form remained in place.

Walking down the hall, Shifu and Po were side by side. At first they were in silence, with Po studying Shifu's face; which was twisted in worry until they reached the kitchen, where the rest of the five were waiting for them, drinking tea, and notifying the Dragon Warrior that his father, Mei Mei and Lei Lei had just left. The panda thanked them, and gently ushered the older Master to sit while he made more tea.

"How is she Master?"

"She's growing," Shifu knew to say his thoughts out straight; he speculated, judging by his time with Tigress; she was getting taller, skinnier, wider, then skinnier again, same size as Shifu, then an inch or two bigger than him. "This could mean she'll change again."

"Is this what happened the night before she morphed from baby to child?" Viper asked inquisitively. "I can recall catching onto the fact she looked a _bit_ bigger than she was that morning, almost a toddler like height."

"Yes, but the same night, the Granter came back to me."

"In your sleep?"

"Yes. It praised various things about the progress being made, before telling me to ' _Let down the reins, before things have to get drastic'._ " Shifu watched each of their faces fall one by one; Crane fell first, and the others followed after seeing the avian's reaction. Before anyone could ask him what was wrong, he ran out of the room, out of the bunk house.

They weren't far behind him.

* * *

 **Hope you like it guys! Merry (late) Christmas! Just wanna let you guys know that Caging the Bird has been updated so please check it out, and leave a review!**

 **And thanks again those who reviewed my competition entry! I got first place! Wouldn't have been possible without you guys!**

 **Ciao!**


	11. The Scroll

**Chapter 11**

 _In a bright sun light, Crane hummed lowly to himself, pulling out the next scroll he was to study. Rolling it open, his eyes fell upon the art of almost every ancient Master to ever exist in the history of Kung Fu.. so far, of course. He was just getting to the section where it began showing the most recent; him, Viper, Monkey, Mantis... and Tigress. He almost forgot what she looked like over the few days. How her eyes were ready to pierce through your soul at even a mere glance. Po was due to get painted in too... but he mind wandered, realizing that she... and Tai Lung, were situated on the page, below Shifu's symbol. With his gaze fixated on that thing, he just... stood there, feeling his wings' grip curling tighter on the scroll. He then whispered to himself, shaking his head piteously. "I wonder if he would redeem himself if he had the chance..."_

 _Closing it back up, he walked over to the table, he sat it on the table, but then jumped when he heard a heavy clank behind him. "What the..." he whispered when he quickly turned around to inspect his surroundings..._

Nearly punching the door off it's hinges, Crane raced through the air, swerving through the pillars and artifacts, with the others gradually catching up. They were just catching their breath at the door to the Hall of Heroes, when they heard bumps, the avian's increased volume as he started to ask questions, and various objects hitting the ground; a light tapping upon hitting the floor meant it was gentle and cared for, but they were mostly thrown and hit the ground with a rough clank- the complete opposite.

"Crane? Crane!" Shifu was the first to burst into the scroll room after him. "Master Crane! What is the-" he caught a scroll that flew towards him. Unfortunately, when Po and the others ran in, the Dragon Warrior wasn't ready for the rolled up parchment that swam through the air, and colliding with his forehead. With a stumble, he fell back, in his usual, unintentional comedic style; arms and legs sprawled out, as the scroll rolled after Shifu. "What is the meaning of this?" He spat in demand, while the others tried to help Po back up.

"You okay buddy?" Monkey asked as his hoisted the dazed panda by one arm.

"I knew I should've studied the scroll about tea leaves..." Po managed out, gently massaging the part of his head that hurt. Viper scooped up the scroll, opening it to find the title; **The History of Crushing Tea Leaves...** printed clearly once she opened it by a couple of inches."Tigress did say that it would soon return to be read."

"Keep hold of it then," the serpent stuck the scroll into his pocket. "Learn from this lesson."

"Done and graduated..." Po shook his head to rid the dizziness, before they closed in on their master still calling the avian, with the panda still holding his head. Crane was digging through a shelf of scrolls like his life depended on it. Every roll of parchments his wing grasped around continued to fly in every direction, letting the others defend for themselves to avoid the same fate as Po. Monkey was almost hit if he didn't lift his arms to scratch his neck. Instead, it hit him on the elbow, but not hard enough to activate the pain of the so called 'funny bone'.

"Crane,"

"One second," Crane said coolly, only irritating the master even more. However, Shifu knew Crane; he would never do something like this purposely; he had never done this before, so why start now? Once this thought captured his mind, he tried to calm down a bit. "Where is it... aha! I found it!" He pulled out a scroll, almost similar to the others, apart from the three black lines trace vertically around the closed up crystal white paper. Briefly waving it in the air, he rolled it open on the table near by, motioning the others to gather around the table.

All nearly fell on top of one another, as they kneeled by one another, leaning into view of the various scribbles printed upon the page. Viper was quickly squished out of any opportunity to look on the same level as the others, so she slithered up Po's back, and watch from hovering from his shoulder.

"This is it," Crane said, with a wing brushing over the words. The page was far from just writing; there were bare spaces, but few compared to the art. It was illustrated carefully with various shades over blues, greens, red, gold and blacks, a heavy contrast to the original color. It was almost sore to Shifu's aging sight; the blues, reds, greens, and golds were too bright. "Read it Master." The passage was short; merely six lines long, but the art was more eye catching to Po, Viper, Monkey and Mantis, than it was to Crane and Shifu. The old panda peered at the words as if to have short sight, and began to read;

 _I am a charitable being; seeing the good even in the darkest of demons,  
Listening to those intently; no matter who it may be, I am very kind,  
Only until I come across those who may wish or are part of it; the greedy or... in your case, blind.  
_ _Follow my orders, and don't take my generosity for granted.  
To be played like a fool is not a move I will let off easily. For I can snap;_

 _Let down the reins, before things have to get drastic._

"Where did this come from?" Shifu pulled the parchment closer to himself, quickly pulling it out of Crane's feather tips, re-scanning the passage just in case if he misread or notice anything new. "We don't have scrolls like this in here..."

"I found it this morning, and was gonna talk to you about it... you were always looking after Tigress so I figured I'd catch you after she was put to bed." Crane said, crossing his wings tightly against his chest as he head moved in a few ways to ensure he had a decent view too. He then began to explain what happened; how he came across the scroll. "It fell off the shelf while I was studying another scroll of ancient Kung Fu Art." He played his words carefully, knowing the certain name was still not allowed to be mentioned in the Palace. He looked at the others, who stared back at him with heavy concern. "I don't need to explain what the passage means do I?"

"Nope." Monkey shook his head slowly. They all looked at Po, who looked a little confused. "Po?"

"I know but... it's just that... if the _Granter,_ feels he's being taken for _granted_... it'll take revenge... how do know he- I mean it, is close by? We need to keep Tigress safe fro-"

"It's unlikely that the Granter will go for _her_. She can't be taking advantage of the situation, if she doesn't know that she's been turned back to a child... _those who may wish or are part of it,_ remember?" The panda's discombobulated expression washed away into one of knowing new information confidently.

"Yeah I remember now," he replied. "But still... who knows how this can come out... we should keep protection of both-"

"No need," Shifu said sternly, catching everyone's attention. "I must... I must see where I'm going wrong," he stated simply. "That shouldn't be a problem..."

* * *

 _ **And there you go! Chapter 11!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it guys! Sorry for the wait!**_

 _ **Ciao!**_


	12. The Next Morph

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, a slip was left on the kitchen table, telling everyone to go to the Training Hall immediately.

 _As soon as you find this message._ It read in smudged ink. _Urgent._

The Master's didn't hesitate (although Po complained they haven't eaten breakfast yet). Which a swift glance in annoyance, he sheepishly mumbled that they could all just grab a peach from the near-by bowl, and just eat their breakfast on the way. Everyone followed, but as soon as they picked up their choice of fruit, they ran, flew, slithered, and hopped towards the Training Hall. Po crashed into the door, and tumbled down the steps, with the others stopping, giving up hope of being able to attempt catching their large friend. Instead, their faces cringed each time they heard the impact of him hitting every step.

BANG.

"Ow!"

THUMP.

"D'OH!"

DUM.

"UGH!"

THUD. The panda hit the ground face first, arms and legs sprawled out wildly, fear of breaking his neck stopping him from moving. "Ouch..."

His vision was dark and motionless as his face was against the floor, but his others senses were still operating. His lips were practically kissing the floor, his nose taking in the particles of dust, ready to exit the route they were taking if he was to sneeze, and his ears picked up the heavy pants coming from within him... and the sound of padded feet closing near him briskly.

"Are you alright?" He heard someone ask, soundly really concerned.

His eyes opened to find a soft orange fuzz in front of him. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you need help?" That 'someone' asked again.

"Yeah, just a lend of a paw." The fuzz shifted to a clearer shot of a paw. Slowly, he held onto it, and felt whoever it was tighten their grip, and hoist him up quicker than his legs anticipated. He stumbled a bit, but his vision was getting better. Shaking his head, before holding it gently with his free paw, he smiled and began a simple 'thanks for that...' he stopped, with his mouth dropped.

Big brown eyes were fixed on his inquisitively. A familiar smile sat there, imprinting into his mind like it did the first time he ever saw it... but this one was much... younger? She was there... but she wasn't? Po glanced at Shifu, who was giving him a warning look. He gulped, before looking at her again, gulping. "Uh..." he looked down at their paws in hold, then those eyes again. "Um..." The others made it down at this point, staring as well. Po immediately pulled his paw away, leaving an empty space within the girl's palm. She glanced down, and slowly closed her fingers over the coldness coming over her.

"Good morning students." Shifu shuffled over, standing by the girl who glanced over at Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey. "Tigress and I were just about to begin training."

They looked at him, dumbfounded, before Viper slithered over, smiling. "Hello there sweetie." She was preserved the way she looked at the time she brought the Furious Five together; short, clothed in a brown long sleeved tunic, and black pants. "How are you feeling?"

Tigress shrugged, before fixing herself up and bowed. "I'm fine Master Viper..." She looked at each Master individually, starting from Crane, and ending at Po, whom she gave a shy smile. "It's an honor to be in the presence of many mighty Masters..." With a fist hitting her open palm, she bowed in respect.

Shifu saw the confusion beginning to trace on each of their faces, the way that the face on anyone would get fixed upon when they were about to say 'What?!'; the raising of the eyebrows, eyes narrowing to exaggerate the confusion so much, the cheek muscles tightened slightly. "Tigress has heard lots about you, and when she heard each of you arrived last night, she made sure she didn't disturb anyone when she woke up... she didn't wake you did she?"

"No Master Shifu," Viper played along almost immediately, despite blinking quickly to hide the twitch, and struggling to make sure her voice wasn't stammering in the dumbfoundedness they all shared. "We slept with _no_ disturbances whatsoever..."

"Just what we're looking for," Crane spoke through gritted teeth. "Stealth, silent..." He saw the way Tigress' eyes gleamed with delight, and the way her shoulders hunched up to stop her paws from clasping onto one another against her stomach, and remained glued to her sides. "And unexpected." He nodded at her, making her smile grow bigger. "We look forward to working with you Master Tigress."

* * *

The morning went by smoothly for most, but Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were trying to see a different chapter in this part of Tigress' life that the Granter gave a second approach to. From what they remembered, Shifu and Tigress had fought and argued over her fighting style, prior to the battle with the Boar. He wanted her to be like him; and learn Red Panda Style. Of course, he didn't get the way he wanted, and she defeated the Boar with their help, with her own style, and only then he allowed her to expand more on it.

But now, he's letting her operate the style she's become a leading contender without a complaint. It was more... flawed, than it was when she was an adult, but they understood that the present reminisced the time he helped her develop it, so there was still more to discover, more to be educated on, more to teach... of their closest friend. In particular, it warmed their hearts, and brought smiles to their faces when they saw how Shifu was trying his hardest; he'd watch Tigress strike certain moves, he but subtle about the criticism they were expecting him to press on her. It was more constructive, more encouraging... not the things he may of said to her before.

Viper could see it in Tigress that she wasn't used to it; when she scored a perfect punch to the dummy, sending it towards them, and knocking Po against the wall (as she and the others got out of the way in time), and _catching_ the dummy when it bounced back her way, he praised her. "Quick and focused.. were the top two characteristics you showed us here." Shifu's comments flowed. Tigress was just setting herself up to go again, listening intently. "Good work Tigress, keep it up." She froze, and glanced at Shifu, wide eyed. Viper could've laughed; the poor girl looked like she'd seen a ghost...

"Are you feeling okay Master?" Everyone held their breath, quickly covering their mouths before gasps could escape.

Shifu watched her battle stance retreat slowly back into her normal stand. "I'm feeling perfect. Why ask?"

"Umm..." she looked at the others, whom were just helping Po stand back up on his own two feet. "Just checking... that's all." She cleared her throat, and set herself back up again, trying to ignore Po and the others looking at each other curiously. Clearing her throat awkwardly a second time, Tigress went back to punching the dummy, eyes knitted into a lost, muddled expression. Her breathing was low and fuzzed, but her pupils sharpened at each intake of breath. Po and Viper exchanged questionable glances, before Po shrugged, and approached her, as Shifu excused himself to watch the others train. Po stood a few feet behind Tigress, watching her deliver punch, after punch, until he decided to speak up.

"Hey," she stopped almost instantly, and turned to look at him. She bowed and addressed him respectfully before he spoke. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Dragon Warrior." Tigress nodded quickly to support her answer. "I'm just... contemplating..."

"Contemplating...?"

"Oh you know..." Her eyes had that spark in them again, smiling a little at him. "Just little things."

"Care to share?" She shifted uncomfortably, and he quickly piped up. "Or is that rude of me to ask?"

"No not at all... it's just... Master Shifu is acting... dubious."

Po looked in the same direction her eyes went; Shifu stood on the far side, talking to Zeng as Mantis and Monkey worked on a routine they had been planning to put into regular combat. "In what way?" The panda asked, though he felt he knew the answer. "He's... complementing your progress..."

"I know that... you have worked with Shifu before, right?"

"Yep, many a time."

"Has he ever been this... nice, to you?"

"Umm... not in a while." Po smiled sheepishly, but it became more plastic when he saw her face falling into a look of misery. "But to be fair, it'd be nice if he was more... sensitive and..." he took a moment to think of another word.

"Caring." He was taken aback when he saw that they spoke in unison; in both timing and emotion. Tigress wasn't slow to stare right back at him, before folding her arms, letting her paws grip onto her elbows, letting her cheeks have the power to lift, releasing a small, heartfelt smile. "You get how I feel..." She whispered, blushing lightly on her cheeks.

"Yeah... vice versa here." Po replied slowly, blushing a deeper shade of red. However, he smiled at her charmingly, and she smiled back. _Maybe I can take her mind off it somehow... maybe I can take her for a lesson..._ Po thought, before motioning his paw over one side of his mouth, as if to shield his words from Shifu's ears. "I'll talk to Shifu and ask if I can take you for a Tai Chi class." To his surprise, she nodded excitedly, with an ecstatic 'yes please!' She then stopped.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked, also speaking softly, stifling a giggle.

"Just in case he hears and says-"

"No?"

"AH!" Po leapt up, and before he knew it, Tigress opened her arms right in front of her, and he landed straight into a bridal style hold. He at first didn't realize, until everyone was staring at them. Viper and Crane were just staring blankly, but Monkey and Mantis were grinning. "Uhh..." Tigress put him down gently, but Po was looking at Shifu too intensely to even say thank you. "Yes... Master?"


	13. The Root

**Chapter 13**

Shifu saw nothing wrong with it.

There they were, outside in the hazy sun, moving slowly with the wind, with no one else to interrupt them. At a short distance Po and Tigress could hear the others training inside, but sounded faint with the door shut. The heat was growing, and soon, Po grew a little sweaty, and then out of breath.

"Woah kay..." Po wiped his forehead with the back of his paw, signaling Tigress to stop too. She stretched and embraced the heat, instead of wishing for it to go like he was doing mentally. "I'm gonna sit out for a sec... but I wanna see you try the Tai Chi on your own!" He clapped his paws excitedly, and let his feet drum against the surface beneath him once he sat down. "Lets see whatcha got!"

"Umm... shouldn't there be more to know?" She then sprang into a hasty bow of respect. "I'm eager to learn more, Dragon Warrior."

"Well... Tai Chi shouldn't really require any more teaching with the level of knowledge you and I share. It's a graceful form of exercise." Po smiled as he placed a paw on his knee, rear parked snugly on the step, motioning her to get into her stance. She jumped into it immediately, seizing up once he started talking again. "It involves a series of movements performed in a slow, focused manner and accompanied by deep breathing, as you already know... just concentrate on your breathing, relax, and just let your body take control."

"I..." Tigress frowned a little, looking down at her paws. This was the first time Po ever saw her so... unsure of something. "I don't know if I can."

"Huh?" Po's head tilted questioningly. "What makes you say that?"

"I can't concentrate... there's always something I have my attention on that I shouldn't... if you get me, Dragon Warrior?"

"Um... you're gonna have to be a bit more specific?" He smiled sheepishly. "I can be a bit of a numb skull."

"Okay... well," she looked around, before completely turning towards the gates. Her elbows were glued to her sides, and her wrists twisted in a way which her closed fists were facing upwards. She grinded her feet into the ground, and once her had a firm balance and stance, she proceeded to the air in a sequence; first her left fist shot forward almost machine like, before pulling itself back when her right fist went forward. Po watched her do this in silence, as she continued to talk. "He was trying to teach me how to be like him. It was always the way..." Her eyes narrowed as her tail twitched in annoyance against her feet. "I did my best to concentrate, but the wind... the leaves... I lost that focus. I was... me." Her left fist stayed in front of her as she sighed in frustration. Po leaned forward to get a better view of her, holding himself by the elbows, which in turn were propped up on his knees. "Up until today he scolded me, and insisted I was to be like him... but Master Oogway told me I will _never_ be like him..." Her throat allowed a growl to escape, as she moved her head towards the door of the Training Hall. Po swallowed nervously. Was she aware Oogway was no longer around? Did Shifu tell her anything about his passing?

He was sitting just that bit away enough to get her room to walk straight up the steps, if she wished to do so, but he wasn't focused on anything else but her. Her eyes began to dissolve into a size he had never seen them go before. Small, and defined with rage, vexation... and pain? "Tigress?" She didn't flinch, so he called her name again... and after the third time, she blinked quickly, before shaking her head, and looked straight at him, like she was trying to hide what had just happened.

"Yes Dragon Warrior?" Her voice tried to programme itself to sound normal, even adding a sugar coated smile.

"You haven't spoke to Master Shifu... have you?" He asked. "I mean, you haven't told him how you feel?"

"Why should I?" She growled. "Today is probably one those days that he's in good humor... unless I do something wrong." Her shoulders tensed as she took in the sun's rays on her shoulders, before kneeling where she stood, staring down at her lap and limp paws.

Po's eyes morphed into a softer gaze. "That's always the case..." he said. Her form didn't move, so he did it for her. He fell beside her, and slowly welcomed her into his arms. She quickly took it, and nuzzled her head into his neck. "No matter what goes on with Shifu, he cares about you... he wants you to be the best that you can be. But always be yourself Tigress, no matter what..." The hug became tighter, and they could almost stay like that, if Po didn't look up.

Shifu stood at the top of the steps, his eyes averted on them. A gentle breeze moved its way around the courtyard, moving the dust, the leaves, and dried up blossom petals. Po froze, but his hold on her didn't shift, and his slow breathing seemed to calm her. But the look Shifu had on his face wasn't right. Not only was there pain... there was the guilt, turning more and more obvious as the wind moved the flaps of his robe into its rhythm. The others were no where to be found, probably in the Training Hall still.

 _'Talk to her...'_ Po mouthed at him, and his Master gave a reluctant nod, but before he made his first step, his face lifted in the direction of the gate, before his entire form changed. In a flash, the little red panda was soaring over Po's head, the swish motivated Tigress to pull away from Po's hold. "What was- Master?" She bounced away from Po, standing up into her stance, suddenly the cold, almost like unfeeling feline he met when he fell from the sky. Still on the ground, Po turned his head, and gasped. Shifu was in front of him, back facing Po, and a black cloaked... _thing,_ was in front of them. Whoever it was just... floated there, voiceless soundless, and Shifu was jeopardized. "Who is that?"

Po took his time standing. "Granter..."

* * *

 **HELLO! I haven't updated this story in a bit... so here ya go.**

 **I'm graduating in 4 days O-O i** **t's been a bit hectic. Looking forward to it all finishing... but am I mentally ready to become an adult? That's the real question XD**

 **Hope you like it! REVIEW!**


	14. Confrontation

**Chapter 14**

Tigress to shoot a look of confusion towards Po, while he slowly morphed into his battle stance. The look on his face also changed, and it wasn't good. Before she could mouth 'what' to him, large red eyes moved from Shifu, to Po, and then on Tigress. "Lucky guess my boy..." There was something new; the voice... could be identified as a male. His cloak straightened up with the moving of his back and lightly drags across the ground gently as he moved forward. _"I am a charitable being,_ my dear.," he took another step forward.

"Stay back!" Shifu barked, moving away from him.

"Tigress, get behind me..." He glanced at her as he said this, before glaring at the Granter. "Get out of here, or you'll get a serious butt kicking!" although Po's threat was made clear, it fell on deaf ears. The Granter dismissed Po; he wasn't important.

 _"S_ e _eing the good even in the darkest of demons..."_ Another step, and Po pulled the fumbled Tigress behind him, keeping her against his back by wrapping his arm around her lower back. "Listening _to those intently; no matter who it may be, I am very kind..."_

"Don't come any closer!" Shifu shouted, his voice almost poison with caution. His pupils shrank in size, and his ears attempted to shape themselves the same as the outline of his head. The flicker that came about once or twice demoted the chance of keeping with the feeling of distress, fear, and determination to defend against the unknown... two of those feelings lingered with the smell of browbeat strongly on him.

 _"Only until I come across those who may wish or are part of it; the greedy or... in **his** case, blind." _ The Granter swiped towards Shifu with an open, clothed paw, before closing it to make a fist, and before Shifu knew it, the intakes of Oxygen was starting to become a battle for him, as a pressure became persistent on his throat. Releasing a choked 'huh! Ack-" as he forced himself to kneel in front of the Granter

"Master!" Tigress immediately jumped for him, if it wasn't for Po pushing her back far enough to grab hold of her wrist, she would've gotten him. She tried to get out of the panda's grip, the Granter tightened his black fist, making Shifu's gags and cough sound more strained and bitter.

 **"He** _didn't f_ _ollow my orders, and took my generosity for granted._ _To be played like a fool is not a move I will let off easily. For I can snap; He didn't l_ _et down the reins, not things... are about to get..._ **Drastic."** Abruptly, he was floating... the pressure was lightening up on his throat, the there was a wind moving between his ears... but then the collision between his head and the stony wall, and slamming into the ground wordlessly, he didn't fight, his descended into a world of pain.

Tigress screamed his name, ripping her wrist out of Po's grasp, and ran for Shifu. She knelt down by his motionless form, and was beginning to pull him into her arms, despite his half opening eyes, and his incoherent speech.

She gasped as the door to the Training Hall burst open, and the rest of the five stood there in their battle stances on either side of Po.

"Stand down! Surrender!" Mantis yelled, before he and Monkey leapt for the Granter.

There was a low chuckle, before the Granter waved his paw, and the duo were thrown back. Tigress held Shifu closer in a sense of protectiveness, before freezing, frowning at herself, and sat him against the wall gently. Then, she crept along the wall, until the others were starting to lose. Whatever the Granter was doing, he seemed to drain energy out of the Masters each time they tried to jump him. Crane's landings were becoming more of stumbles and trips, Mantis was swaying breathlessly as he stood up to try again, Monkey was half running and half crawling into his attacks, Viper's movement was more strained, and Po was losing his stamina very quickly at each punch he threw, each one the granter caught effortlessly.

That was when Shifu decided to open his eyes slowly, before they were wide open in shock and pain that ran through his head, and down his body. Although his vision was blurred, he tried to keep his mind set on the moving orange fuzz that edged into a straighter focus... "TIGRESS!" He yelled as she jumped for the Granter, claws unlatched. This triggered the Granter to swiftly turn, and wrap his fingers around her throat, and let her try to kick and claw her way out of his grasp, laughing sadistically as Shifu tried to stand.

"Let go of her..." Shifu swayed, and fell. "You won't... harm her..."

"Why should you care?" He caressed Tigress' cheek as her lungs begged for air through chokes. "Say bye-bye to your so called 'Daddy', my dear..." The Granter sneered, extending his arm, edging the struggling feline to stare into her Masters' eyes for a earth-stilling moment. Blue locked with brown, and the boats bobbed back into Shifu's head in that pause.

"But- your the Granter!" Po tried to reason with him, before they were all thrown to the ground by a strong gale. "You're not meant to hurt people! You're to help them!"

The hooded creature shook his head in time with his slow, unfeeling cackle. "Silly Panda, sometimes I have to be mean... for the others to see what they need to see." And with that, they both disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a black cylinder hitting the ground with a heavy thud, simultaneous to the stunned panda's head dropping to the ground, collected on top of his paws.

* * *

When Po and the others gained their energy levels, they didn't hesitate to spend some of it running over to Shifu to attend his wound. A small gash on the side of his head assured a red fountain to bust out of the side of his head, but he didn't care. Viper whips out a napkin out of nowhere, and tried to apply pressure onto his wound, and Crane had the right mindset to grab the cylinder as they made their way over to Shifu, and was quicker to open it than to ask questions about what they do next to find Tigress.

The injured panda snatched it out of his students' wing, and quickly skimmed the information.

 _I may..._ consider, _a second chance, old fool. How silly am I to have a soft spot for you? There's too many snakes around here disguised as the innocent, but I.. suppose, with the pleading I saw in her eyes, I should give you a second chance before I decide to make sure she'll never recognize you as her Daddy Neglectfulness. Meet me at the Dragon's Grotto immediately, with or without the others... not like it'll make a difference._

He felt the others peering at the scroll too, and without having to look at each other, they got to their feet, and ran, slithered, hopped, and flew for the Dragon's Grotto. Upon arrival, the water bobbed up and down unevenly. The whistle of the wind bounced off ever corner in the cave, and wove between the microscopic spaces of the fur of the Masters, sending a chill down all their spines, and their eyes enlarged in focus being pumped through their bodies along with the overwhelming amounts of adrenaline. It didn't take the others as quick as Shifu to pick up the sight of the Granter, hovering far away from their reaches in the cave.

"You're here..." he spoke, alerting Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis all at once. They eyed him almost fearfully, but Shifu had long caught him. "Make sure bird boy stands down." Crane was ready to flap, but Shifu raised a paw to keep him down. "Step forth Shifu."

He did. "Where is Tigress..." Shifu asked lowly.

"Where is she? I wonder if you really want to know, and I fear it's not the reason I want it to be... or the one that they, in fact, fear also." Po and the others looked at one another. "She's more than just a puppet that you tug the strings of Shifu... you took that child in, and your intentions changed the minute your precious student failed you..."

 _Spots' always got it right..._

Shifu's ears flattened. "She did her best... you were too blind to see... what is she to you?" Waves began to form, slowing down the pace, and amount of water pouring out of the cave's mouth. "And most of all... what are you to _her?"_

Po's brain reminded him of his conversation with Tigress earlier that day in the Training Hall, making the situation more and more uneasy as he looked around the cave for Tigress. _**Master** Shifu is acting... dubious._

Abruptly, the Granter extended his arm once more, and formed a fist, in the Red Panda's direction. Shifu felt the familiar tightness around his neck, and the ground disappeared from under his feet, as his was pulled above his students, who leapt for him desperately. The Granter swiped towards them roughly, knocking them backwards, and out of the caves' mouth. Shifu watched in horror as they flew out, but each grabbed hold of the other, as Monkey wrapped his arms around one of the stones, followed by Viper curled around shoulders, and then Crane struggled to keep up in the air due to his damped wings and Po's extra weight around his legs, while Mantis clung onto Viper's neck for dear life. Shifu felt some relief to see they were okay, before the air was knocked out of him as the Granter dunked him into the water, somewhere further into the cave.

"Master!" Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis cried, scrambling to get back into the cave to help him, but the waterfall was picking up its strength and power back, and the rock Monkey was holding onto was getting wet again, making it harder for him to hold on.

Beneath the water, Shifu, of course couldn't see them, but could hear them call out for him. Struggling to breath as the water over lapped in his ears, he looked around in the water in panic. He was being held in the deeper parts of the water, where a nothing but a carpet of rock lay... but what was that?

There was a bubble at the bottom, far down. A _large_ bubble, sitting there calm along the ground. Shifu was about to swim for it, but he was pulled back out, where he coughed, his lungs begging for air. "Tell me Shifu," he dragged him under the water again. This time, Shifu had the time to hold his breath.

 _What is she to you? I'm sure she'd love to know?_

His voice was in Shifu's head now, and this time, he was pulled deep enough to see that Tigress was in fact inside the bubble, curled up on her side, and unconscious, but breathing, it seemed. She was still in her teenage form, but very much alive. Another wave of relief ran through Shifu the second time he was resurfaced, but the grip on his was making it almost impossible for him to get oxygen into his lungs. "TELL ME SHIFU! TELL ME HOW IMPORTANT SHE IS TO YOU." That was when Shifu was hurled across the cave, crushed against the wall, before peeling off it, and hitting the ground. "SHE CAN HEAR EVERYTHING!"

"SHIFU!" The others called out again, as Shifu pulled himself up again.

"TELL HER SHIFU," he sneered, hovering above his breaking body. "TELL ME, TELL US ALL, WHAT HER TRUE VALUE AND WORTH IS TO YOU." Shifu was expecting him to drop on him, crush his ribs, and just end it for him, so he spoke quickly.

"She's worth so much." He spouted. There was silence, the other Masters, whom still clinging on for their lives, as well as the next few words to follow off his tongue, and the Granter looked down at him wordlessly, but the low breeze waving over the Panda's head indicated he was there. "My mission in the orphanage was, at first just to teach her the element of control in the strength she held... through that time I developed a spot for her... without a doubt I took my chance and brought her home. Yet, the relationship was torn apart..."

"And whose fault is that?" The Granter piped up, gesturing carelessly at Po and the others, which made them float back into the cave, soaking wet, and exhausted by the mission to keep fighting against the water that fought them.

"Mine... all mine." Shifu whispered in slow realization. His mind proceeded to send memories across his eyes, reflecting in the water inches away from him. "If my pride didn't turn Tai Lung into the way he became when his destiny was denied... Tigress would've been different. If I wasn't afraid to show my affection, my love, my praise... she wouldn't compare herself to him everyday..." He looked at the others, whose faces were printed with concern. "I don't expect her to forgive me, after everything I've done, or _haven't_ done... but if I had the chance to make things right in the past... _really_ trying... I would give my life for that opportunity... I'm..." His eyes locked into focus of the uneven surface of the water, where in it's inky depths, Tigress was in that bubble the Granter kept in. She may be sitting up, hearing every word that left his mouth, and the Granter was transferring to her, or she was ignoring him, like he had ignored her emotional needs... but he had to say it. "I'm sorry... my daughter."

He ignored everything else, although his said otherwise, as if to pull her out of the water with supernatural powers if he concentrated hard enough...

"I can sense some truth." The Granter finally said. "However... does _she?"_ And with that, Shifu was pulled up into the air one last time, and pushed down into the depths of the water, before he had a chance to hold his breath.

* * *

 **...**

There was an eerie silence, and a stream of sun glowing through the water, touching his face as he he moved along, eventually sinking to the bottom. Some invisible force kept his arms and legs immobile, and kept him from resurfacing.

 _All the tigers have been out_  
 _I don't care, I hear them howl..._

Looking around him, his lungs desperate for Oxygen, Tigress was nowhere to be seen, but there was a voice echoing in his head, sounding so sorrowful, and drowning in years and years of pain...

 _I let them tear right through me_  
 _Can you help me not to care?_

As his struggle for oxygen began to fade, his body began to relax...

 _Every breath becomes a prayer_  
 _Take this pain from me..._

 **She doesn't forgive me...** thought Shifu wearily, as his slowly became motionless. **I won't fight... I'll accept my...** his eyes began to close, **fate...**

 _And oh, you're so far now..._

Memories with Tigress ran through his mind- helping her control her strength, bringing her home, introducing her to Tai Lung... and all else that followed after Tai Lung... was taken to prison.

 _So far from my arms now..._

Everything that made her life hard... was all cause by him... and her current absence as he took his last breath...

 _To be living is to love...  
 _Even when it gets too much,_  
 _I'm not ready to give up...__

Unknown to him as he felt into unconsciousness, a black form swarm up, noticing him half way towards the surface. Clawing their way through the water, they reached out to Shifu, soon to follow him if they didn't make it to the surface. There was a glow forming of the black shapes' chest, and this made Shifu's eyes open as they drew closer.

 _To be living is to love...  
_ _Even when it gets too much  
_ _I'm not ready to give up..._

He weakly reach out for them too, slowly seeing the facade, hoping it wasn't too late.

 _To be living..._  
 _To be living..._  
 _To be living..._

* * *

 **Damn... so close to hitting the 3,000 words mark! Nearly there guys! Next chapter is the last :(**

 **Please review!**


	15. Result

**Chapter 15**

On the surface, the Granter was using his power to keep Po and the others from entering the water to save their Master. They didn't have any idea that Tigress was also in the water, and had the scenario playing in their heads he had her captive within him or on him, like Kai had the Master's in jade green trinkets...

As they all hit the ground in a dizzy spell once again, the atmosphere soon came to a stand still. The Granter looked behind into a specific spot of the water; where he saw a faint glow deep down, merely a speck on the vast body of water. Through it's presence, his eyes looked down plainly... until a smile slowly crawled along a grey muzzle once it faded away.

Meanwhile, the others were face planted into the ground, utterly exhausted. "Okay..." Po wheezed as he took another stand, slowly going into his battle stance. "We are gonna try be... huh?" Po stopped talking. Everyone else looked up tiredly, before their heads spun around to find the Granter was nowhere to be seen. Everything grew quiet once they were all standing.

"What... where did he go?" Monkey itched his head in confusion, and he looked behind them, and then back forward. His fur was still damp and matted, and a little dirty by the muddy paste concealed by the rush of the water he was pushed into by a windy forced made by the enemy. Everyone followed suite in appearance; cold, wet, dirty, and Crane was close to collapsing as his heavy wings proved to make flying more laborious.

"We need to save Tigress and Shifu first before finding him!" Viper claimed, slithering into the calmer water again. The boys mentally slapped themselves for forgetting, and were about to run after her, but there was a ripple forming in the water. "Uh... guys? What's that?"

The ripple soon turned the water into an uneven body, small waves over lapping the other, causing Crane to pull Viper back cautiously. When it looked like the center where the ripple was first made was ready to burst, they started to run, and planned to hide behind a large boulder nearby, until there was a _SWISH, SWOSH,_ and a loud, desperate intake of air. They turned back around, jaws immediately dropping at the site of Tigress, resurfacing after going under the water the second time. She looked around desperately, seeing them on the side, and swimming towards dry land. Shifu was perched on her back, motionless. But she wasn't a teenager anymore... she was back the way she was; normal.

Po immediately rushed into the water, with Monkey not far behind him. The primate pulled the unconscious Shifu off her, and Po hoisted her out of the water, and she practically collapsed in his arms, shivering violently with the cold. "What... the _heck_ happened down there?" Mantis claimed in shock as Po guided Tigress towards them, her feet slightly dragging along the ground. She looked at him, wide eyed, taking deep intakes of air. "Actually let's leave it til later..." He muttered.

"We gotta get Shifu back to the Palace." Monkey grabbed hold of Crane's leg, with Shifu in his other arm, coughing heavily as they took off, leaving the others to walk, wordless, and shocked.

* * *

Everything around Shifu was oddly still.

It was dark, a bit chilly, but it was at the kind of chilly where you were starting to warm up. His ears remained flat against his head, and he couldn't move. He looked around, and no one was there.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, trying to scratch his head in question, but he was restricted to move his body parts by an unknown force.

"Be at ease Shifu." A voice spoke softly. The Granter! He stood in front of him abruptly, hands joined together under the long draping sleeves of his cloak. "All is well... just listen."

Shifu jumped at the sound of voices above him.

 _"She hasn't left his side... has she eaten yet?"_

 _"Yeah I made sure I brought her noodle soup and everything, and that was only an hour ago."_

 _"Keep your voice down, she's sleeping..."_

Shifu eyed the Granter suspiciously as the voices faded. "What... happened?"

There was a brief chuckle. "The cloth has been resown."

Shifu's heart skipped a beat. "You mean... she saved me?"

"Yes. She found the truth within your words, and is giving you that chance... all you need to do is wake up." Those eyes highlighted themselves from the depths of his hood, and Shifu saw images of Tigress' resting near his motionless form, sleeping. Her head was sitting on her arm, while the other had its paw on top of his. "If this ever happens again Shifu, I will return. Don't waste anymore of her time; show her how much she means to you, be the man of your word."

Shifu nodded determinedly, a smile sketched across his face. "I promise." His fist connected with his palm, and he bowed. "But I must ask... whose wish did you grant?"

The Granter looked at the image too. "Originally it was Tigress'... then the others were thinking the same, wanting the relationship restored... but when I realized the cause of the distance between you too, I knew it was time for my redemption to truly take place.

The atmosphere started to lighten up, and Shifu took a cautious step towards the Granter. "Your... redemption?" He asked slowly. There was a chuckle echoing around him, and he stared at the Granter as the cloak was pulled down. "What..." His eyes dilated as a smile was captured in the reflection of his eyes. "It can't be..."

The 'Granter' smiled down at Shifu, bowing back to him as he began to float out of Shifu's defined peripheral vision. As the red panda experienced more difficulty moving again, a voice whispered to him, as a bright light forced him to shut his eyes to shield away the pain of its brightness.

 _"Your welcome... Master."_

* * *

Stirring slightly, Shifu's eyes slowly opened. Everything was blurry, and he couldn't make out anything, until color highlighted a single body sitting close to him, looking straight at him. The thing that was before him spoke, but the voice was also blurry. Shifu's eyes closed again and rubbed them gently.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked, sounding a lot clearer. It was who _owned_ the voice made him yanked his paws away from his eyes, and look at them.

"Tigress!" She smiled at him, a blanket slung around both her shoulders. "You're... back!"

He saw the pause in her movement, and then a frown formed on her face. "I never left..."

Shifu latched his arms around her shoulders, staring at the wall behind her in a mixture of shock, happiness, and guilt. To add to his surprise, Tigress hugged him back, but it seemed slightly hesitant. When they pulled apart, Tigress began explaining what he already knew; he was thrown into the reflecting pool in the grotto... but her version of events played differently to his. She swam down to rescue him, while the others fought off the _bandit_ who tried to drown him in the first place.

"He escaped before we could arrest him," she stated, sounding rather unhappy with how it resulted in. "But we will find him."

"There's no need." Shifu nearly chuckled at her expression of confusion. "But there's something that _needs_ to be done."

Tigress wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "What would that be?"

Shifu took one of her paws into both of his. "We have a lot to catch up on."

Unknown to the duo, Po, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were peering through the make crack in the door, a smile stretching across each of their faces. Things within the Palace were a lot different after that; Tigress laughed more, was more compassionate and caring to how others felt, and when addressing problems, she let some emotion into it. Shifu smiled a lot more, and utmost importantly, he made time to keep up and make things right with Tigress; more than just his former student...

 _But his Nǚ'ér._

* * *

 _ **Annnnnnnd we finish.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this story guys!**_

 ** _Sorry if it seems short, but please review!_**

 ** _Until my next update, ciao!_**


End file.
